Wipe Your Eyes
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: Nat's always been there for Rosalina. They were best friends. But when he and Alex go on tour, and a serious problem arises with Rosalina, how will he handle it? Will he still go on tour? Or will he cancel the whole tour to help Rosalina? Rated T for slight violence. Used to be a oneshot, now is a multi-chapter story!
1. It All Starts Before The Tour

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND OR THE SONG "WIPE YOUR EYES" BY MAROON 5! **

**Hey guys! **

**Alright, so YES I have another oneshot for you guys. But I also have to discuss something with you guys. So I've gotten a couple requests to turn some of my oneshots into multi-chapter stories. So, the question is, which one do you guys REALLY want to read as a multi-chapter story? You can choose from the following oneshots: "After the Premiere", "Fight of Friendship", or this one here which is "Wipe Your Eyes". I'll start whichever story you guys choose AFTER I finish Mystery Girl. I need to focus on "Mystery Girl" right now since I've been neglecting it. **

**SO my point is: Leave your choice in a review, and tell me what you think of THIS oneshot! **

**I worked REALLY hard on it! I've put it through HOURS, WEEKS, and about a MONTH of editing! I started this about a week before Christmas, and just finished yesterday. **

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

_I__'m afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
But if I let you go, where you gonna go?  
We gotta make a change, time to turn the page  
Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you  
We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse  
We can turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

They'd been friends since forever. Best friends. They barely spent a day apart. But now, he had to leave. He had to do, what he had to do. If it was up to him, he would put it off until later. But he couldn't, so he had to break it to her now. He and his brother Alex had gone solo after their band with their best friends broke up. They had a tour in about a week, and he hadn't told Rosalina yet.

He reached her house, her dad let him in, and he walked up the familiar stairs to her room. He knocked gently on the door and after hearing her say, "Come in!" He opened the door.

"Oh, hey," She said smiling, and sitting up on her bed. She was reading, something she was obsessed with doing.

"Hey Rosie," He said, smiling and sitting down across from her on the bed. He glanced at her bedside table which had a picture of them, inside a bedroom of a trailer, the night he admitted he loved her.

"What's up?"

"Um..." He glanced around the room, with all of it's pink, girly features. Something was almost the complete opposite of her. There was a picture of her and him, sitting on the trampoline in the studio they used to film at, with their arms around each other, and her dressed as Pinky The Girly Girl and him as The Hairy Vest Man. It was when she pinned him during a wrestling match. He still hasn't lived it down. "I just wanted to stop by and talk."

"About what?"

He sighed. "Rosie...you know how Alex and I have our new album?"

"Of course I do. I've listened to all of it probably over a million times."

"Well, the record company set up a tour for us."

"A tour? Cool, when?"

"Next week."

"Next week?" She asked, with surprise in her voice.

Nat nodded slowly.

"That's...that's great," Rosalina replied quietly. "I'm happy for you guys."

He frowned. Something wasn't right. She was obviously hiding something. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and added a smile. "Yeah, definitely. Congrats." She hugged him tightly, and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking if she did it would help stop the tears.

He hugged her and rubbed her back, his secret way of telling her he knew something was wrong.

Rosalina pulled back quickly. "How long is the tour?"

"A month."

"So I've got one week to spend with you until you leave for a month?"

"I won't be far away, and the shows are on the weekends. I'll call all the time."

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes_

"Hey bro, the phone is for you!" Alex handed him the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi." It was Rosalina, and she sounded like she'd been crying.

"What's up Rosie? What's wrong?"

"It's my dad...he...he met a new girl, and I think she took him somewhere to drink, because he came home and he..." She broke down on the other end.

"What happened, Rosie? You have to tell me," Nat said calmly.

She took a deep breath. "He slapped me."

The comment made shocked Nat, he knew Mr. Tai would never make that decscion by himself, so the girl he met must've done something to him. "I'll be over soon." He hung up and immediately ran out of the apartment and to her house. He opened the door and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She was lying on her bed, curled up into a ball, crying and staring out the window.

"Come here, Rosie," Nat said softly, sitting on her bed.

Rosalina crawled over to him, and laid her head onto his chest, trying to wipe her tears away.

He hugged her tightly.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" She cried.

"No, no, shh. Its okay. You didn't do anything wrong," Nat said soothingly.

"I don't get it...why would he do that?"

"He wasn't thinking, he didn't mean it, Rosie."

"You must think I'm a baby."

"I don't."

She wiped the last of her tears, but made no move to pull away from him. "I'm sorry that this is how we're spending your last week before your tour."

"I don't mind. I'm just glad your okay."

Rosalina slowly sat up and that's when he saw the red mark on her cheek.

"Rosie..." He mumbled, reaching out and gently touching her cheek.

She flinched, but didn't try to move away.

"Come here," He said again.

She moved back over to him and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

He gently stroked her hair and smiled at her.

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

He gently moved Rosalina so that he could get up. He was sure she was asleep now. He kissed her forehead and walked downstairs. Just as he started down the block, Mr. Tai pulled up in his car. "Mr. Tai!"

Mr. Tai stopped and noticed him. "Oh...its you."

"Yeah, and I just want you to know, you really scared Rosalina today."

"I don't..."

"You know what I'm talking about. Your lucky she's the amazing girl she is or she would've had a good reason to call Child Protective Services." He stormed away without letting Mr. Tai say another word.

_Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah  
'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah_

2 days before they had to leave for the tour, he and Rosalina hung out at the park. Everything seemed fine until he brought up the tour.

"Oh yeah...the tour," She said quietly.

"Alright, what's wrong? You used to be so excited about tours and now you hate them."

"No, I don't hate them."

"Then what is it? I hate seeing you like this, Rosalina. And I hate it even more that you won't tell me what's wrong."

"It's...it's nothing." Rosalina jumped off the swing, and hurried away from him.

He quickly followed her. "Then why can't you tell me?"

"It's not important, really."

He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. "Please, Rosalina. Just tell me."

She pulled her wrist away. "It's not important, trust me. You've got a tour to get ready for, so you don't need my problems to worry about." She was becoming frustrated.

"I don't care about the tour right now. I care about you."

"Well why do you care about me? I'm just some girl! You have a million girls who would kill just to touch you."

He was confused. Was she...jealous? "You're not just some girl. You're my best friend, Rosalina!"

Rosalina didn't reply.

"Is something about the tour bothering you?"

"It doesn't matter!" She spoke up again.

"It does! Because if you want to know the truth, I don't even know why your yelling at me! I just want to know why you don't like the tour because every time I bring it up, your expression changes completely."

_When did we cross the line?  
How could we forget?  
Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?  
Your broken heart requires all of my attention  
'cause something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you_

He hadn't talked to Rosalina all day. They hadn't spoken to each other since the fight at the park. That was yesterday. He wanted to talk to her before they left for tour. He refused to leave her on such bad terms. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Nat, its Cooper. Um...have you talked to Rosalina lately?"

Nat sighed. "No...I haven't. Why?"

"Because I was doing some work at the studio we used to rehearse at, and I found her crying on the stairs."

"I'll be right there." He ran over to the studio. They had so many memories there. Their fight about Michele, rehearsing for the band's movie, and so many great songs had been written there. He was about to rush into the studio, when he saw his best friend sitting on the stairs. "Rosie, what are you doing here?"

She wiped her eyes. "Nothing."

"I know your upset about our 'fight' and I want you to know I'm sorry. But I know something is bothering you and I hate to see you that way."

"I'm sorry too."

"So what's bothering you?"

"I can't tell you."

He sighed again. "Okay, then why aren't you at home?"

She looked up at him, with tears brimming in her eyes again.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you again," He said soothingly, pulling her to his chest. "Don't cry Rosie, I hate it when you cry."

"But I can't tell you that either," Rosalina cried.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Please, Rosie, I can't make you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"I'm afraid to go home," She mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because my dad's there."

It suddenly clicked. She was afraid to go home because of her father. She was afraid of her father hitting her again. "I told you, he must've been drinking that night. He wouldn't do it if he was thinking clearly."

"But he never drinks! That's just it!"

"Shhh...your okay, we'll figure this out," He soothed, starting to stroke her hair.

"And with you and Alex going on tour, I'll be alone for a week. What if...it happens again?"

"Is that why your upset about the tour?"

Rosalina nodded into his chest.

"We need to talk to your dad about this," He said.

She shook her head. "No, no, we can't!"

"Rosie, we have to. And we're going to do it before I leave for the tour. Okay?"

She nodded again, slowly calming down. "Just not today."

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes_

Nat took Rosalina to the Wolff's apartment, and she stayed there the rest of the night. He knew that she still didn't feel safe with her father, but they were going to fix that. They were going to fix it before he left too.

"Nat?" She asked quietly.

"What's up?"

"When you guys go on tour, I'm really gonna miss you."

"I know Rosie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I don't blame you," She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry we have to spend your last week like this."

"Hey, at least I'm spending it with my best friend."

**~NBB~**

The next afternoon, the two of them walked back over to Rosalina's house. Mr. Tai let them inside.

"Rosalina, where have you been?" He questioned.

"At Nat's," She mumbled.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mr. Tai, you can't honestly expect her to just forget what happened the other day," Nat spoke up.

Mr. Tai quieted down.

"You really scared me, Dad. I don't know what to think about it."

"Rosalina," He said, stepping toward her.

She flinched away from him, and back into Nat.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I promise you, I won't do it again."

Nat gave her a reassuring look.

"I believe you. But I don't know how soon it'll be before I trust you again," She said.

"I know," Her father sighed.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," Rosalina said, taking Nat's hand and leading him upstairs.

They got to her room and Nat shut the door behind them.

Rosalina fell onto the bed and sighed. "I have to survive a month without you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Your going to call nonstop right?"

"Absolutely."

"And we can video chat once or twice too?"

"Sure, but Alex will be with us then. I'm not responsible for anything he says. On tour, he goes a little crazy."

Rosalina laughed.

"Aha, I got you to laugh."

"Thanks Nat."

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

She nodded, and laid back on her pillows.

"Look Rosie, I really am sorry. If it were up to me, I would push back the tour another month because I know your not very comfortable alone."

"It's fine, Nat, really. I am a little nervous, but I'll get through it."

"Good. So go to sleep."

She smiled. "Fine. Good night Nat."

"Good night Rosalina." He smiled.

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

Friday has finally come whether Nat or Rosalina liked it or not. They were standing in front of the Wolff's apartment building, waiting for the tour bus they rented to arrive.

"I'll miss you guys a lot," Rosalina said, looking at Nat and Alex.

"I'll call everyday," Nat reassured her.

"And we can video chat too," Alex added.

"And when we're not calling, we'll text," Nat said.

Rosalina nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Alex, could you go talk to dad for a little bit?" Nat asked.

"Sure," Alex said, walking away from the teens.

"You can call me if anything happens, okay? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable at anytime."

"No, I can't do that. Because then you'll feel bad that you can't do anything."

"Trust me, I've got it all figured out. And remember, your coming on Sunday for our show next weekend, so we'll be together for a week."

"Yeah, but then we'll have to say goodbye, again."

"Yeah but this time it'll only be for three weeks," He reminded her.

She smiled. "Okay, okay I get it."

"Nat, the bus is here!" Alex called to him.

"So this is it," Rosalina said.

"Until Sunday," He reminded her.

"Until Sunday," She repeated, nodding.

**~NBB~**

Sunday came around and Nat was excited. He was glad Rosalina was coming to stay with them tonight. He felt better about leaving so soon.

The early afternoon had just turned late, when his phone rang. He checked the I.D and smiled. "Hey Rosie. When are you coming?"

"Nat...I'm really sorry, but I can't come."

Nat frowned. It didn't sound like her usual self. Besides her obvious upset tone, she didn't sound the same. "What happened?"

She let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry...I just...can't."

"Well are you going to come see one of our shows?"

"Hopefully."

"Are you okay, Rosie?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise," Her voice cracked.

"Rosalina..." He felt like something was wrong. "Are you sure everything is okay, because we don't have any shows today and I could have my dad drive me back -"

"No Nat," She said quickly. "I-I'm fine, really."

"I would just really feel better if we drove back."

"You don't need to Nat. I'll be out there next week, and everything will be fine. I promise."

"I don't know about this, Rosalina."

"Trust me, Nat. Please."

"Fine."

**~NBB~**

A few days later, Nat hadn't heard from Rosalina since Sunday afternoon. He was worried about her. He was so worried that he couldn't even rehearse. Suddenly, one day during rehearsal his phone rang. Seeing it was Rosalina, he picked up immediately. "Hey Rosie, what's up?"

There was a loud bang, then he heard her voice. "Nat? How far away are you from New York?"

"About 20 minutes right now. Why?"

"I know I said I was fine...but I need you right now -" Another loud bang. "Please."

_Please don't lose your faith  
Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe  
I promise if you let me see your face  
That I won't let you down  
I won't let you down  
I'm here to wipe your eyes_

Nat begged his dad to drive him back to New York. At first, Mr. Wolff told him no, but after Nat explained the problem, he agreed immediately. They drove as fast as they could back to the city. They reached Rosalina's house and Nat jumped out of the car and ran inside.

The door was unlocked, which already made him suspicious. He walked inside and looked around. "Rosalina?" He called.

There wasn't a real answer, but Nat could hear some banging.

"Rosalina, where are you?"

In response the banging became louder and more frantic sounding.

"Is that you, Rosie?" He called out again.

The banging sound came again.

"Do it again!"

This time, he was able to determine it was coming from upstairs. He walked the stairs and stood in the hallway. "One more time, Rosie!"

The banging was louder then ever now, and he followed the sound to Rosalina's bedroom door. He opened the door to see a sight that made his heart break.

Rosalina was sitting on the floor, her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together, and there was something tied into her mouth so she couldn't talk.

"Oh my God Rosie, what happened?" Nat asked, gently untying the gag in her mouth.

"It's my dad..." She cried, with tears streaming down her face.

He began untying her hands. "Your dad did this to you?"

"No, he was drinking again and he had some friends over and they were drunk..." She trailed off, closing her eyes. "Please don't make me say it."

"Okay, its okay. But did they hurt you otherwise?"

She opened her eyes and shook her head as she watched him untie her feet.

"Come here Rosie," He said, pulling her into a hug.

She cried onto his shirt. "I don't get it. He promised he would stop. He promised!"

"I know, I know...it's okay," He soothed. "It's okay."

"I don't like where this is going, Nat. I'm _afraid _of where this is going."

"I know, and we're going to straighten this out. But for now," He helped her stand up. "You are going to go with us on tour. I can't leave you here alone."

"I don't want to be alone. Not ever. Please, don't ever leave me," She practically whimpered.

"It's okay, your okay. Just relax," He said calmly.

She nodded and followed him out of the house.

They walked to the car and they both slid into the back.

"Are you okay, Rosalina?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Wolff," She mumbled.

They drove back to the hotel where Nat and Alex were staying while their on tour. Alex was relieved to see that Rosalina was okay, and they all hung out in the hotel room for the rest of the day.

It was almost "lights out" and Nat, Rosalina and Alex were watching TV in their room they were sharing. Nat and Rosalina were sitting on one bed and Alex on the other.

"Nat, it's almost ten," Alex said, glancing at the clock.

"Okay, well..." He was about to get up and let Rosalina sleep in her own bed, but he realized Rosalina fell asleep leaning on Nat's shoulder. "I'm a little stuck."

"She fell asleep?" Alex asked, looking at his older brother.

Nat nodded. He tried to slowly move away from Rosalina but she whimpered in her sleep. He cautiously leaned over and shut off the lamp. "Good night Alex."

"Night Nat."

Nat carefully got himself and Rosalina into bed and when finally laid down he sighed.

"Nat?" came Rosalina's whisper.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just making sure you were there," She whispered, hugging him.

"Don't worry Rosie. I'll always be there to wipe your eyes."

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

* * *

**A/N-So did you guys like this one? REMEMBER: Tell me which oneshot you'd like to see become a multi-chapter story! Choose from "After the Premiere", "Fight of Friendship" or this oneshot "Wipe Your Eyes" PLEASE only pick one and tell me in your review! Tell me what you thought of this one too!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	2. Maybe Forgive But Never Forget

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well...most of you have said that you wanted to see "Wipe Your Eyes" become a multi-chapter story! So here it is! Except, it will NOT have song lyrics between paragraphs and everything. But I have written a good long chapter for you guys to read. I'm VERY excited about this story. It'll probably switch between Nat's POV and Rosalina' POV. I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

Rosalina's POV

The next morning I woke up, and at first I was a little confused. Then when the memory of yesterday came flooding back to me, I sighed. What was I supposed to do with my dad? This is really a problem. Besides the fact that my dad hits me, he's becoming a slight alcoholic. Even after the things he's put me through, he's still my dad, and I still care about him. I would hate to see something happen to him.

"Hey, she's awake."

I turned my head and saw Nat sit down on the bed. "Hey," I said quietly.

"How are you feeling, Rosie?"

"Okay, I guess. What time is it?"

"Almost nine-thirty."

"Nat!" I said, sitting up in bed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He laughed. "I wanted you to sleep. You had a rough day yesterday."

"Yeah, I know…" I said looking away.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay, I promise. Don't think about that now. Think about the fact that you get to go on tour with us again. But this time you don't have to go on stage."

"Yeah…I guess so. But I didn't bring any clothes. And I can't wear these clothes again. They probably stink."

Nat grinned. "Well…I don't know if I can get you the best clothes, but I could probably get you a clean shirt."

"How?"

…

"I don't believe this."

"What, it's a cool shirt."

"That's because it has your name _and _face on it." I turned around to face him, holding the hem of the shirt. I honestly couldn't get over it.

Nat stood in the door frame of the bathroom, smiling at me. "It looks good on you."

I turned back around to look in the mirror. Nat said would be able to get me a shirt. He didn't mention, however that the shirt he would get me would be a shirt that has his and Alex's name on it. Apparently they sold them at the concerts or gave them away. And now, it was going to be my new wardrobe for the rest of the tour. It was a navy blue shirt with Nat playing guitar, and Alex playing the drums. It had bold, white print that read 'Nat and Alex.' "Yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

"Hey Alex! Come look at Rosalina's shirt!" Nat called, walking out of the bathroom.

I groaned, but followed Nat out of the bathroom and into the hotel room.

Alex was sitting on the bed, playing a video game. He looked up at me. "Where'd you get that?"

I sighed. "Nat gave it to me."

Alex gave me a smile. "The fans will love it." He looked back down at his video game.

"Which reminds me, this weekend at our shows you have to come with us afterwards to meet fans," Nat said, turning to me.

"Why?"

"They'll recognize you from NBB and love it, trust me."

I cringed. "I mean, that's cool, I'm all for it. But…no offense about the shirt…"

Nat shrugged. "Unless you want to wear your shirt…"

"No!" I said quickly. I don't want to wear something probably smelly. Especially if I'm going to meet Nat and Alex's fans. "I mean…no thanks."

"I think we should go walk around town," Nat suggested.

"Why?" Alex asked, glancing up from his video game.

"So that we figure out what to do while we're here for a week!"

"Let's go," I said, following Nat out of the hotel room.

**~NBB~**

So it turns out, Nat and Alex have fans EVERYWHERE. And when I say it, I mean it. We walked all over town today and Nat and Alex got recognized everywhere. They all recognized me too, and they asked for pictures and autographs which felt like we were in the Naked Brothers Band again, and that Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Cooper were just out in the bus, or out shopping somewhere else. We got back to the hotel room, later that evening after we had dinner.

"How do you do it?" I asked, collapsing onto the bed.

"NBB was good practice," Nat said, sitting next to me.

"Was it this crazy then?"

"It was worse then."

I picked up my actual shirt and walked into the bathroom to change. Once I did, I walked back into the hotel room and picked up my cell phone which I'd left on the bedside table all day. It said I had 16 new texts and 33 missed calls. I cautiously opened my missed calls list. Two were from Cooper, 5 from Kristina, and the rest were from my dad.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Nat asked from behind me.

I snapped my phone shut and turned to face him. "Nothing," I said, putting it behind my back.

"Rosalina, you're practically white as a sheet and I'm pretty sure you're shaking. There's something wrong."

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I walked back over to my side of the bed and put my phone on the bedside table. "I'm really tired. I think I should go to bed." I got into bed and turned on my side so that my back was facing Nat. But of course, I didn't go to sleep. Not yet.

I could hear the room door open and shut and Alex started talking. "Is she asleep?"

Nat sighed. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you…what exactly happened with Rosalina?"

"Well…her dad is starting to drink."

"Rosalina's dad, Mr. Tai? He's drinking?" Alex asked with obvious surprise.

"Yeah, I know. But when he drinks, he drinks a lot. And when he drinks a lot, he gets mad and takes it out on Rosalina."

"You mean…he abuses her?"

Nat didn't respond, but I was pretty sure he nodded. I could feel someone sitting on the bed and then Nat sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I'm worried about her, Alex."

"She seemed fine today."

"Yeah I know, but…just a few minutes ago before you came in, she was looking at her phone."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You didn't see her Alex. She was white as a sheet and shaking."

"Well what was on her phone?"

"She didn't tell me, that's when she went to bed."

"So check her phone now."

"Alex, I can't…"

The room was quiet for a little while as Nat and Alex got ready for bed. Once they did, I could feel Nat get into bed, and I could hear Alex getting into his bed. Alex must've turned off the light and they both went to sleep.

Nat turned on his side, and I could practically feel his eyes on me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned on my side to face Nat, and I was right.

He was facing me. "You heard all of that, didn't you?" He whispered.

I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"No Rosie, come here," He whispered, pulling me into a hug.

Nat rubbed my back. "Do you want to tell me what you saw on your phone?"

"My dad called…twenty-six times," I whispered, wiping my tears. "I'm scared, Nat. I know he's my dad, but I don't know if he loves me anymore."

"Rosie, he does love you. He just made some bad choices."

"How am I supposed to trust and love someone who hits me, and…ties me up, and hurts me all the time?"

"Has this happened more times than you've told me?"

I shook my head, staring at my hands.

"Rosalina?" Nat asked in a knowing tone.

I nodded. "But only one other time. When I told you I couldn't come out, it was because I was afraid that my dad would…hurt me if I left."

"It'll be okay, Rosalina. I promise. Just don't let it scare you so much. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Nat."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, okay? Let's get some sleep."

I nodded and Nat and I both laid down in the bed.

"Rosalina?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Hopefully."

**~NBB~**

The next morning, Nat woke me up to tell me that Kristina and Cooper keep calling and asking about me, so I should call them back. He also told me that he was going down to the bus to get me another clean shirt. (I'm still not very excited about that.)

I got out of bed, and Alex was in the bathroom so I took that as the time to call Kristina and Cooper back. I called Kristina first.

"_Hello? Rosalina?" _

"Yeah, it's me."

"_Oh my God! You can't do that to me!" _

"What do you mean?"

"_I ran into Cooper yesterday and he asked me if I talked to you in the past few days. He said that he found you crying on the stairs of the old studio? Why haven't you talked to me at all about this?" _

"Kristina, I'm really sorry. I just…I've been a little…busy. I haven't exactly been able to think straight."

"_Well, what's been going on?"_

I explained practically the whole story, but I left out a few parts.

"_Rosalina…I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I never would've yelled at you." _

"No, it's okay. I deserved it. But you really don't need to be sorry, I'm okay. Right now at least."

"_Then what happened though? Are you still staying with your dad?" _

"No, Nat brought me on tour with him and Alex."

"_So that's why you haven't been answering your phone." _

"Yeah, sorry."

"_It's fine, I just thought…something happened…" _

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Kris."

"_Anytime. So listen, once you get back in NY you give me a call, okay? The whole band should hang out for old times sake." _

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to Nat about it."

"_Alright. I'll talk to you later then, Rosalina." _

"Okay, bye Kristina. Thanks."

"_Anytime." _

I hung up the phone and sat down on the bed.

Alex walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Rosalina."

"Hey Alex."

"Where's Nat?"

"Getting me another shirt," I sighed.

Alex laughed. "I'm sorry but I'm actually surprised your wearing those."

"You and me both."

Nat walked back into the room and threw me the new shirt.

"Thanks."

"Did you call Cooper and Kristina?"

"I called Kristina. She took it pretty well, but I haven't called Cooper yet."

"Are you going to call your dad?"

I looked down. "Probably not."

"Rosie, I know your scared. But maybe…you should talk to him."

"But what if…what if he's drunk when I call him? Or what if he's mad even though he's not drunk and he tries to come get me or something?"

Nat looked at Alex, who rolled off the side of his bed. He slowly got up and walked towards the door. "I'm out."

I shook my head at Alex, who always was able to make me laugh.

"Don't tell him where you are. Just tell him that your safe with me, my dad, and Alex."

"If he calls me again, I'll tell him. Otherwise I won't."

"Okay. But I'm gonna call Cooper. Do you want me to explain everything to him?"

"Not everything…"

"I know, Rosie. Don't worry." He turned to walk away but I stopped him.

"But Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…I'm over-reacting?"

"Of course not. I get it that you're scared, you're nervous and maybe it's going to take a while for you to trust your dad again. But that's okay. It's understandable."

I nodded, but then looked at my best friend. "Who are you and what have you done with Nat Wolff? My best friend isn't that sophisticated."

Nat laughed. "He's still here. Just slightly smarter because he actually listened in class this year." He smiled proudly.

"That's shocking," I joked.

"Hey, be nice. I can listen too. I can be a straight A student, you know."

"That's a nice dream, Nathaniel."

"Hey!"

* * *

**A/N-Well, I hope you liked it! **

**Remember to REVIEW! I read all of your guys' reviews, and I love it!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	3. What Really Happened

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter...already I'm not so sure about this...**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Since it was Friday, Nat and Alex had to go to rehearsal, just to make sure everything would run smooth for the first show tomorrow. I helped Nat and Alex's new manager organize some things backstage, and the rest of the time I was running around helping the crew while listening to Nat and Alex play on stage.

After they'd finished playing Illuminated, I hopped up on stage and walked over to Nat. "Nice song."

He smiled and took a drink from his water bottle. "Thanks." He put the water bottle down. "You know, I'll admit," He lowered his voice at this part "It's kind of odd having another manager besides Cooper."

I laughed. "Used to someone your age managing you?"

Nat nodded.

"Your new manager is nice," I said, watching Nat and Alex's new manager talk to part of the crew.

"I know he is, but he's not Cooper."

"Don't let it bother you too much. I'm sure he's just as good as Cooper."

"Yeah I know that, but it was always nice having Cooper around on tour because if I ever had a problem, I knew I could go to him. I don't know our new manager that well."

"If you have a problem, you can talk to me too, you know that right? And I bet even Alex will listen."

There was suddenly a different expression on Nat's face, but before I could even try to understand, it disappeared. "Yeah…yeah, I know."

"So do you have a problem?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"But Nat –"

"Guys, could you play the rest of the set list now?" Nat and Alex's manager asked.

"Sure," Nat said to his manager then turned back at me. "We'll talk about this later, I promise."

I sighed as Nat walked back to where Alex was sitting with his guitar. There was only one thing to do when Nat wouldn't talk to me.

Call Cooper.

I hopped off the stage and walked towards the doors of the building. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed our ex-manager.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Cooper, it's me."

"_Oh, hey Rosalina. What's up?" _

"I need to talk to you…about Nat."

"_What's wrong?" _

"Well…we were talking…and I just have this feeling that he's not telling me something. And you know, with you being his best friend, I thought maybe you'd know how to get him to talk to me."

"_You do know we're talking about Nat Wolff right? He's my best friend, but he's stubborn. Especially when it comes to problems. He always keeps them to himself." _

"I know, Cooper. I know. That's the problem."

Cooper sighed through the phone. _"Has he been like this the whole tour?" _

"I don't think so…but I haven't really noticed. He seemed fine for the past few days."

"_Corner him, and talk to him. If he knows he can't get out of it, he'll fess up." _

"Really? That's how you always do it?"

"_Not exactly. But I noticed that Nat usually starts opening up when he knows there's no way around it." _

I nodded even though I knew Cooper couldn't see it. "Okay. I think I know what to do."

"_So how is everything? Since that day at the old studio, I haven't been too sure…" _

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I know…but I think everything's okay now."

"_What about your dad?" _

Wait a second… "Hey, your doing it right now!"

"_Doing what?" _

"The thing where you know that I can't get out of it so your making me talk about it."

Cooper laughed. _"It's not my fault you and Nat are alike." _

"Cooper, I think they could really use you on this tour."

"What do you mean?"

**~NBB~**

After the rehearsal, we had lunch and were walking back to the hotel.

"So who were you talking to while we were playing?" Nat asked, looking at me.

"Um…Kristina. I just thought maybe while you guys were busy, I could talk to her."

Nat nodded, and accepted my answer, which is exactly what I needed him to do. He'd have no idea about what I talked to Cooper about.

"You guys played a good set. I can't wait for the show," I said, smiling at Nat and Alex.

"Everyone will be really excited to see you," Nat said.

"You think?"

Nat and Alex both nodded.

"I think everyone misses the NBB too," Alex said.

I won't admit it to Nat and Alex, but I miss the NBB a lot too.

We walked into the hotel, and Alex stopped in the café. "I'll meet you guys upstairs," He said.

Nat and I walked upstairs to the room, and this is when I took my chance to talk to him.

"It's later."

Nat sighed and sat down on Alex's bed. "There's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure about that?"

He nodded.

I sat next to him. "Spell your name."

"N-A-T."

"Your full name."

"N-A-T-H-A-N…" He trailed off. He had to think about it, because when he lied, he couldn't think straight. He fell back onto the bed and looked straight up at the ceiling. "N-A-T-H-A-N-I-E-L."

"Now look at me and spell it."

"Why?" He asked, glancing up at me.

"Just do it."

"N-A-T-H-A-N-E-I-L…?"

"Aha! You spelled your name wrong! Your lying to me."

Nat groaned and covered his face.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, everything's fine," He said, getting up from the bed.

"I already know your lying, so you might as well just tell me."

He walked into the bathroom but left the door open. "Rosie, I swear everything is okay. I'm fine."

"Nat, we established everything is _not _fine when you couldn't spell your name," I said, sliding down the wall next to the door of the bathroom.

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He looked down at me.

I gave him a smile that I only use when I want something from him. It was kind of a goofy smile, but it usually always worked.

He laughed, even though I knew he was trying not to.

"Okay, tell me what's up." I patted the carpet next to me and he sat down and looked at me.

"I'm just…worried. I mean, this is our first tour not as the Naked Brothers Band, not to mention our first album as just Nat and Alex, plus with the new songs, and new manager and different stadiums, and you and the guys not around…it's just different. I'm not used to it. And then with you…" He trailed off, looking at the wall.

"Don't worry about me," I said. "I'm…" I tried to think of a good word, but came up with nothing so I decided on, "peachy."

"Peachy?" He asked, giving me a look.

"Well, I'm not the best, obviously. But I'm not at my worst either. That was Saturday."

"Rosalina, I seriously need you to be honest with me, okay?"

I nodded.

"What happened on Saturday? Why exactly did you call me?"

I wasn't expecting that at all. "Well…my dad…was drinking, you know that right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he had friends with him this time. And his friends and him got drunk…and when they did, they started to get angry…and…" I shut my eyes to try to get the image out of my mind. "They started pounding on the door, and that's when I was calling you."

"Rosalina, maybe you don't have to –"

"No Nat, it's fine." I took a deep breath. "When I got off the phone with you my bedroom door busted open…and my dad said…"

_Flashback _

"_Here's my daughter." _

"_Well, why don't we have some fun with her?" One of his friends said. _

_I got up from the floor and backed away from the men. "No, get away from me." _

"_Don't worry, I would never hurt a pretty girl like you," Another one of his friends said._

_I backed up all the way to the wall, but his friends kept coming closer and closer. As soon as they surrounded me, they grabbed me and dragged me to the middle of the room. I tried to get away from them, really I did! But they were too strong, and all I could think about was how I should've called you sooner, or I should've told you something. "Dad, help!" I shouted to him. _

_He was just standing by the door watching with a blank look on his face. _

"_Daddy, please help me!" _

_One of his friends tied my hands behind my back, and pushed my onto the ground. _

"_No, get away!" I shouted, kicking at them. _

_That's when one of them tied my ankles together. _

"_Stop it! Please, let me go!" I screamed. _

"_You know, for such a pretty girl, you sure do talk a lot." _

"_Dad help!" I screamed again. _

_A man took something out of his pocket, something I couldn't see. I had a feeling I knew what it was though. He put it in front of my face and flicked it open._

_It was exactly what I thought it was. _

_A pocket knife. _

_I tried my hardest to scoot back away from him, and I hoped that you would walk in as soon as possible, but I knew that you were twenty minutes away. "Daddy, please! Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but it was probably the worst thing I could've done. _

_A man tied something into my mouth, but I still tried to scream. That's when I started to basically have a panic attack. _

_My dad's friends started fighting, but all I could see was the man with the pocket knife. They started pushing each other and the man with the pocket knife fell backwards, and his knife came a little less than an inch from my face._

_Before any of them could even respond, someone called one of them, and they all got out and left. Even my dad. But before the man with the knife left, he turned and got right in my face and said, "Stay here, okay?" _

_End of Flashback _

By then, I was crying. No scratch that, I was sobbing. I couldn't help it. "It was so scary, Nat. That's why I was freaking out when you came in. I thought you were the guy. But when I heard your voice, I started pounding on the floor so you would hear me. I was so scared…I thought that he would…"

"Shhh, it's okay Rosie. He's gone, he's not coming back, I promise," Nat said, pulling me into a hug.

"No, it's not okay! My dad didn't do anything to stop him, at all! He just stood there and watched the whole time! For all I know, that man could've…done something to me." I refused to say it. I refused to even _think of _the word.

"Just calm down, Rosalina," He soothed, stroking my hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Please don't leave me, Nat," I whimpered.

"I won't, I won't. I promise. It's going to be okay." He stood up, and I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up too. He walked me over to the bed and he sat me down on the bed and sat next to me. "Just relax, Rosie. I won't leave you. He's not here. I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, I promise. I should've never made you tell me."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I would've had to tell you sometime," I said quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

He took my hand. "Until you get tired of me."

* * *

**A/N-COULD THIS BE NATALINA?! **

**DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT?! **

**Then you have to review and check back(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	4. Uh Oh

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I was kind of on writer's block for it, and then I was trying to update which made it messy...**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it!(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nat's POV

I was becoming seriously worried about Rosalina. I mean, I'm glad she's okay, and that she finally told me what happened. I'm just afraid this is going to affect her in the future too. I feel so bad for her too. She must feel so betrayed. The man who is supposed to take care of her, and be the one she can trust through anything, practically signed her up to get abused by men she didn't even know! I sighed and looked at Rosalina. We were still holding hands, and she acted as if I let go of her hand, I would leave her and never come back. Don't think I'm complaining because I'm not. I'm just worried. She looked exhausted. "Rosalina?"

"Yeah?" She replied quietly.

"I think you should get some sleep."

"But what if…?"

"Nothing will happen," I reassured her. "I'll be right here. Alex will be up soon too. And Dad should be around to check in sometime today. Just relax, Rosie." I could tell she was practically fighting to keep her own eyes open, so I did what I knew would always work. I started singing. "I don't want you, I need you. I don't care for you, I love you. I'll be there for you, because of you. I'll do anything for you, ooh ooh. I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, ooh ooh. I'll do anything for you. I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you. I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you. I won't die for you, I'll live for you. I'll do anything for you, ooh ooh. I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you, ooh ooh. I'll do anything for you."

By the time I finished the one part, she was already asleep, leaning on my shoulder.

Alex walked in just then. "Hey Nat." He jumped onto his bed. "Is everything okay?" He asked, eyeing Rosalina and I.

I nodded. "She's just…having a tough time."

"She'll be okay by tomorrow though, right?"

"Definitely," I said, trying to convince myself more than Alex.

"It'll be awesome. The fans will be excited to meet her."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that the other guys were here too, you know?"

Alex nodded. "It's kinda weird."

My phone started ringing from my pocket and I jumped to pick it up. I didn't want to wake Rosalina. But because of my sudden movement, I had to let go of her hand, and fell off the bed, which made Rosalina sit up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and picked up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Nat! How's the tour for you guys?" _Cooper, my ex-band manager asked.

"Well…rehearsal went okay today, if that's what your asking. Our first show is tomorrow."

"_Oh…right. I just wanted to check in on you guys…you know, as a friend." _

"Coop, your acting really weird. Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, everything's great. I just wanted to…make sure everything was okay. How's Rosalina?" _

"Um…peachy," I said, using Rosalina's word.

"_Peachy? Did you really just say peachy?" _

"It's been a really long week."

"_Okay, well good luck this weekend. I wish we could be out there for you guys." _

"Yeah, me too."

"_We should hang out when you guys get back." _

"Sure thing, Coop. So I'll see you then?"

"_Yeah. Bye Nat." _

"Bye." I hung up the phone. That was really weird. Cooper's acting strange. And when Cooper, of all people act strange, something is definitely up.

"What did Cooper want?" Rosalina asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Just to talk, I guess." I shrugged.

She and Alex seemed to accept my answer, and Rosalina stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Just try to be back before too long. We'll probably go for dinner."

She nodded and walked out of the hotel room.

"How could you just let her walk out of here?!" Alex yelled at me.

I stood up from the bed too. "Calm down. I'm not just gonna let her walk out alone. Especially not after…"

"After what?" Alex asked, putting his video game down beside him.

"Nothing. I'm going to watch for Rosalina. If Dad comes by tell him I went on a walk with Rosalina and we'll be back soon."

"Gotchya big bro."

I walked out of the hotel room and down the hall to the lobby. I walked outside of the hotel, and looked around. I saw Rosalina walking down the block. I started after her, but at a distance. I know, I know. You probably think I'm over reacting. Well, would you have a clear conscience when your best friend basically had a panic attack and then wanted to walk around a city she barely knew alone? I didn't think so.

It was about twenty minutes into the walk, when Rosalina pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. It looked like someone was calling her. She stopped walking, and ducked into an alley.

I walked over to the alley, but made sure Rosalina couldn't see me, but I could hear her.

"I'm fine, Dad," She was saying. "Y-Yeah…n-no. You don't need t-to come get me. N-no! No! You know what you did! J-just stop, Dad. I-I'm fine. I'll b-be home in a m-month. Bye."

She hung up the phone and ran out of the alley.

Now I know I should follow her. Who knows what would happen to her when she's this upset. I ran after her and she was just about to turn a corner when I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

She flinched, and tried to get away.

"Rosie, it's okay, it's just me."

It seemed to take her a few seconds to realize it was me. When she did, she clung to me. "Nat, it w-was my d-dad, he…"

"I know, I know," I said, hugging her tightly. "It's okay."

"How do you always know when and where to find me?" She asked, with her voice muffled by my shirt.

I laughed. "I just know." I pulled away from the hug, but still kept my arm around her. "Are you going to be okay?"

We started walking back towards the hotel. "I think so."

"We're going to fix this, I promise you. I don't know when or how, but we will."

"Nat, I don't want you to get hurt."

I shook my head. "I don't care what he does to me. Your my best friend. I care about you."

"Nat…"

"Don't, Rosalina. Everything will be fine."

Rosalina kept quiet after that. We made it back to the hotel, and on our way up to the room, she spoke up again.

"Nat…I need to tell you something. It's…kind of…really important."

"Kind of, really important?" I asked in amusement.

She smiled, even though she was slightly frustrated with herself. "No…I mean, it's important that I tell you now."

"So what is it?"

"I really–"

Before she could finish though, Alex ran up to us out of breath.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked, looking worriedly at my little brother.

"Rosalina's dad…called…dad…and he…said he…is going to come find Rosalina."

* * *

**A/N-Uh oh. Is Rosalina's dad going to actually find her?! What did Rosalina want to say to Nat?! Will there ever be a Natalina?! Why is Cooper acting so weird?! **

**Do you want to find out?! **

**REVIEW! AND THEN CHECK BACK!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	5. Surprise!

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I've got a surprise for you guys! I'm updating BOTH my stories tonight! **

**I hope you guys like the chapters(: **

* * *

Nobody's POV

"So then what did Dad say?"

"I'm not sure. Dad told Rosalina's dad that everything was fine, and that it was okay that she was here, but Rosalina's dad was shouting about how he 'had a right to know where his own daughter is' and how much he was 'worried about her safety' and a bunch of other stuff," Alex said, after he finally caught his breath.

Nat looked at Rosalina, who looked worried, but other than that, she seemed fine.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, looking between the brothers.

"Dad said that we can't go out anywhere now. Except for concerts."

Rosalina nodded. "That's okay…I guess."

They walked back to the hotel room together. "Are you sure you're okay with this? No offense, but I thought there'd be a bigger reaction," Alex said, looking at Nat and Rosalina.

"It that's what has to happen, then that's what we have to do," Rosalina said, shrugging.

Nat shrugged.

They made it back to the room, and Alex flopped onto the bed and turned on the TV.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Rosalina said.

"Okay." Nat walked over to their bed and sat down.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Rosalina's dad. What if he finds her?"

Nat sighed. "We'll figure that out if it happens. We'll just do what Dad says and see what happens."

Alex nodded.

The brothers watched TV for a while until Nat noticed that Rosalina hadn't come out of the bathroom. He looked at his brother. "Did you hear Rosalina leave the room?"

He shook his head. "No."

Nat got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door which was still closed. He knocked gently. "Rosalina? Are you okay?"

Instead of getting a response, he heard a soft crying sound coming from behind the door.

"Rosie?" He asked, trying to open the door. It was locked. "Rosie, can you unlock the door?" He heard a quiet click and he opened the door.

Rosalina was sitting against the shower with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Rosie," Nat said, sitting next to her. "Is this what you do when you go to the bathroom?"

"No," She said, wiping her eyes. "I actually go."

He laughed and hugged her. "Are you upset about your dad?"

She nodded.

"Rosalina, I promised you that I would protect you. And I'm going to. Your dad won't be able to hurt you. He doesn't even know where we are."

"I know. I'm over reacting."

"No you're not, Rosie. You're just scared, and that's okay. Just come talk to me next time, okay?"

She nodded again. "Crying is tiring."

He grinned. "Yeah, I can understand that. C'mon." He stood up, and helped her up after him. They walked out into the hotel room and Alex walked over to the door. "I'm going to talk to Dad about dinner."

"Alex, we just had lunch," Nat said.

"I'm a growing boy!" Alex said, and walked out.

"I'm sorry…" He said, looking at Rosalina.

She shrugged. "I'm used to it."

They walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Nat?" Rosalina asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...do you think that my dad will find us?"

"Don't think about that right now. We'll take care of it when we get there, okay?" Nat wanted to give her a better answer, but he wasn't so sure himself. Would Mr. Tai find them? And if he did, what would he even do?

**~NBB~**

Nat fell onto the bed of the hotel room and groaned.

Alex did the same on his bed. "Too much rehearsal!" He groaned.

"We're out of shape, bro," Nat said, looking at his brother.

"Don't worry, after this tour everything will be great," Alex said, sitting up.

"I hope so."

"Where's Rosalina?"

"She said she had to do something…I'm not sure."

Just then there was a knock on the hotel room door.

"You get it," Alex said.

"You get it," Nat said.

"You get it!" Alex shouted.

Nat groaned. "Fine!" He walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood all of his best friends in the hallway. David, Thomas, Qaasim, and Cooper smiled back at him.

Nat couldn't help but laugh. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come to your show," Cooper explained.

"So…here we are," David finished.

"C'mon in guys," Nat said, standing aside.

The five of them walked inside the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked immediately.

"Is it so bad that we decided to surprise you guys?" Thomas asked.

"I have this new video game that I'm dying to beat your butt at!" Alex said.

"Oh bring it!" Thomas said, as he and Alex got the video game setup.

"And, we bought tickets to your guys' show tonight," Cooper said.

Nat nodded. "How long are you guys staying?"

"Until Monday morning."

"Awesome! It'll be like the Naked Brothers Band again!" Alex shouted.

Everybody laughed.

"I'm just wondering where Rosalina is," Nat said.

"I have a feeling she's okay," Cooper reassured his friend.

A few minutes later, someone else knocked at the door. Nat walked over and opened it. "Rosalina, where have you been?"

"Oh…nowhere," She said, walking inside of the room.

Nat followed her.

"Oh…hey Rosalina, long time no see," David said.

"Yeah…" Qaasim said.

"What's going on?" Nat asked.

Rosalina shrugged. "The guys are weird, I can't help it."

He laughed but shook his head. "No I mean you knew about this didn't you?"

"I might've mentioned to Cooper how you and Alex were missing the band…"

"And I might've mentioned it to the guys," Cooper continued.

"And we might've wanted to come see you guys," Thomas, David, and Qaasim said together.

Nat laughed and looked at Rosalina. "Thank you."

She shrugged again. "Anytime."

"I owe you one for this."

"You don't owe me anything. I owe you so much right now."

He shook his head. "It's what best friends do, don't mention it," He whispered.

"Are you guys gonna just sit back there or do you want to watch me beat these guys?" Alex called over to them.

Nat and Rosalina laughed.

"We better get over there," Nat said.

"Yeah, but Nat, seriously, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. Just stay my best friend, okay?"

* * *

**A/N-Do I sense Natalina here?! **

**Wanna find out?! **

**CHECK BACK SOON! **

**Leave a review too! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	6. Back To The Madness

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**LOTS happens in this chapter. To cover it all, it switches back and forth between Nat and Rosalina's POV. **

**Hope you enjoy it!(: **

* * *

Rosalina's POV

That night at the concert, Thomas, Qaasim, David, Cooper and I got to stay backstage while Nat and Alex performed. They did great, as usual. Nat made sure there was extra security _everywhere _because of the threat my dad made. But nothing bad happened.

Nat and Alex's fans are really supportive of them. They knew _all _the songs, sang along with them, and gave them a standing ovation after _every _song.

After the show, some fans came back stage to meet Nat and Alex, and were happily surprised to see the guys and me there. When we were done meeting those fans, we walked out to the main room and met all the fans who wanted to take pictures with Nat and Alex.

Nat and Alex made sure all the fans were gone before leaving the venue, and Mr. Wolff drove us back to the hotel.

"Did you guys get your own room?" Nat asked, looking at the guys.

"Yeah, we did," Cooper said.

They got back to the hotel, and agreed it had been a long day, so they all went back to their own rooms.

"Your fans are so nice!" I told Nat and Alex as we got ready for bed.

"Yeah, their pretty awesome," Alex said.

**~NBB~**

Nat's POV

The rest of the tour went pretty smoothly. We didn't have any problems with Rosalina's dad or any other problems at all. The guys left the Monday after our first show but we kept in touch through the whole tour. Of course, as usual Alex had a few sugar rushes that we had to wait out to get to bed, but what's a tour without that? The tour was over before we knew it, and we were driving back to New York a month later. I was nervous because I still wasn't sure what would happen with Rosalina's dad.

"Mr. Wolff, could you drop me off at my house?" Rosalina asked.

I looked at her curiously, but she ignored it.

"Sure thing, Rosalina." Dad drove to her house and parked in front of it.

"Rosie," I said before she was able to get out of the car. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "I'm…I'm going to try to talk to him. Meet me at the park in an hour, okay?"

I didn't feel right doing it, but I nodded and watched her get out of the car. It felt really wrong letting her do this, but I knew I couldn't stop her. She had some sort of plan, I knew that. But I wish she'd talked to me about this earlier.

We got back to our apartment, and instead of unpacking like we should've, Alex and I just tossed our suitcases in our room and sat in the living room watching TV. I tried watching TV to get my mind off of Rosalina, but it wasn't working. I just kept telling myself that I'd see her in an hour, and everything would be okay.

An hour passed, and I called Rosalina on her phone to see if she still wanted to meet, but she didn't answer. I couldn't decide on whether or not I should go to the park. What if something happened? What if she got hurt? What if she was sitting at the park but left her phone at home? My answer came in a frantic knock on the apartment door. I opened it, and before I could even realize who it was, the person practically tackled me in a hug. I knew who it was then.

It was my best friend, practically sobbing into my shirt, which I could feel getting wetter by the minute.

I immediately hugged her tightly, wondering what was going on. A million questions raced through my head, but I could only shut the apartment door and hug her. I rubbed her back, and didn't ask questions. I knew she wouldn't be able to answer them right now. She was too out of it. I was about to ask what happened or what was wrong when someone pounded on the door.

She whimpered and clung to me tighter.

My hand went from rubbing her back, to stroking her hair. "Dad, could you get that?" I shouted, guiding Rosalina away from the door.

Dad walked over to the front door, looked through the peep-hole, then at me and Rosalina. "Take Rosalina into your and Alex's bedroom."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Nat. And Alex, go upstairs please."

Alex followed Dad's order, and I led Rosalina so far as the hallway, when Dad opened the apartment door and the shouting started. Rosalina was so scared; she basically collapsed in the middle of the hallway of my bedroom. Luckily, no one at the door would be able to see us. I pulled her into my lap, and she began to cry harder (if that's possible). "It's okay," I whispered. "It'll be okay."

It was Mr. Tai who was shouting. He was shouting at Dad, about Rosalina, about how he needed to see her, but it wasn't a protective-dad shouting.

It was an angry, drunk-dad shouting.

I hugged her tighter and tighter, each time her dad shouted. "It's okay, Rosie. It'll be okay," I kept repeating.

Finally, when it seemed like Mr. Tai was done shouting, or at least when he was going to take a break, Dad could be heard talking very calmly to him. "Daniel, I really think you should get some help. I mean that in the best way possible. It's for you, and it's for Rosalina. She needs it. You need it. This drinking problem isn't helping anyone."

That sent Mr. Tai into a rage about how he doesn't have a drinking problem, and that Dad shouldn't be telling him about _his _daughter. And that he should be able to see_ his _daughter.

Rosalina whimpered as more tears spilled onto my shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay. It'll be okay, Rosie," I whispered to her. I knew that nothing that I could say could really calm her down now. She needed to calm down on her own, but I could always sit and help until she did.

Dad finally got Mr. Tai to calm down, and leave. When he did, that's when Rosalina seriously lost it. I don't mean she went crazy, but she broke down and just cried.

I couldn't just sit out here in the hallway, so I picked Rosalina up (the best I could) and carried her to Alex's and my bedroom, and sat her on the bed. When I left her, for maybe two seconds, to close the door, she whimpered again. Every time she did that, it really broke my heart. I sat on the bed with her, and stroked her hair. "Just relax, Rosie. Everything will be okay." I kept telling her this over and over again to try to calm her down faster. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rosalina took a deep breath.

"You seemed okay in the car, what happened between then and now, Rosie?"

"H-He…was drunk wh-when I came h-home," She hiccupped.

"Did he say something to you?"

"H-he just kept yelling, and screaming…and th-then h-he…"

"He what? Did he hurt you?"

"He…slapped me."

I couldn't respond, because I was already becoming so angry I might say something that might scare her again, and that was the last thing I needed.

"A-and when h-he slapped me…I fell. Th-then he started…screaming at me some more. So I-I tried to get up and…" She whimpered, and buried her face into my shirt.

"It's okay...you don't have to tell me yet. That's fine. You're okay. Just calm down," I soothed, rubbing her back again. When her crying had calmed to occasional whimpers, I tried talking to her again. "Are you okay Rosie?"

She sighed. "You know how I said crying is tiring?" She asked quietly.

I nodded.

"That was nothing."

I grinned, and I knew she'd be okay. "Try and get some sleep."

"I can't…"

"I'll be right here the whole time, I promise."

"Okay," Rosalina said quietly, and closed her eyes.

A few minutes after that someone knocked on the bedroom door, making Rosalina whimper as she opened her eyes and clung to me again.

"It's okay, he's gone," I said to her. "Come in."

The door opened and Alex poked his head in the room. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Alex."

He opened the door wider and stepped into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "What did Dad do?"

"You know Dad he's…"

"A dork?" Alex tried.

"No! Well, yes but–I mean he handles things calmly."

Alex nodded and looked at Rosalina. "You okay?"

At first I thought she wasn't going to answer but she gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Alex."

He got off the bed and walked over to the door. "I'm just letting you two know…" He turned and faced us. "I'll be watching." He walked out of the bedroom.

"I…really don't know what that meant," I said, staring at the closed door.

Rosalina let out a little laugh then sighed.

"Now I promise he won't bother you again. You can go to sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

Once I was sure she was sleeping, I cautiously and slowly moved away from her, careful not to wake her. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew that now would be my best chance to talk to Dad. I quietly made my way out of the room, and shut the door behind me. I walked into the living room where Dad was sitting. "Hey Dad," I said, walking over to the couch.

"How's Rosalina?" He asked.

"Sleeping."

He nodded.

"What's going to happen with Mr. Tai?"

Dad sighed, something I've probably never seen him do. "I'm not sure. I hope he takes my advice and gets some help."

"Dad, there's something odd about it though. Whenever Mr. Tai is drunk, he does things he'd normally _never _do."

"Nat, that's what happens when people get drunk."

"But I mean…it's different. Like, when we first brought Rosalina with us, her dad called her and told her that he didn't understand why she left. He didn't remember her leaving or anything."

He seemed confused. "That is a little strange…"

"It's more than strange, there's something wrong with it! You have no idea what he's put Rosalina through while he's drunk," I protested.

"Nat, calm down. Getting yourself worked up won't help anyone. I understand, but there's nothing I can do about it."

I sighed, feeling defeated. There was definitely something wrong with that.

"You'd better get back to Rosalina now. Why don't you call Cooper and tell him you guys are back from the tour? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you guys back."

I nodded.

**~NBB~**

Rosalina's POV

I woke up and my eyes were still tired and I just felt tired all over. And I knew why. I felt a little guilty about making Nat deal with me too, but I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't take it anymore. After everything with my dad, I just broke. I couldn't help it. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was sitting in Nat's bed, even though I don't even remember getting up here, but I was. He must've got me here somehow after I fell asleep. I heard someone walk towards the bedroom door, and I jumped and whimpered. I pushed myself against the wall.

The door opened and Nat walked inside.

I let out a breath of relief.

"Hey Rosie," He said, walking over to the bunk bed and climbing up to his. "How'd you sleep?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

I shrugged.

"Do you feel better?"

I shrugged again. "I'm still kind of tired."

"I called Cooper and Kristina," He said.

I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"They're happy to know we're back home."

"Did you tell them about…?"

"I told Cooper, but I didn't tell him the entire story. I told him that your dad was angry again, and well…it just didn't go over well. I didn't give him the details, and he said he would leave telling the guys to us, if you wanted to."

I nodded. "What would we do without Cooper?"

Nat smiled and said, "I thought if you wanted to tell Kristina you would do it on your own."

I nodded again. "Thank you."

"Rosalina, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"No matter what happens, I will stick with you, okay? I'll always be there."

I smiled. "Thanks, Nat."

* * *

**A/N-Hmmm...I think I sense Natalina coming on! **

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	7. Can't Believe It

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Well...I kinda rushed out the ending of this chapter...**

**But I hope you guys still enjoy it!(:**

* * *

Nat's POV

At dinner that night, Rosalina was unusually quiet. I mean, after everything that happened, I really can't blame her, but it still worried me. I'm hoping that Dad thought about what I said though. There's something really…_wrong _with Mr. Tai when he's drunk. I know that people do odd things when they're drunk, but it was really odd that he doesn't remember any of it.

That night, Rosalina had to sleep on the couch, which I wondered how it would go because of how clingy she was being. (Like I said, I really _don't _mind.) Dad had already gone to his room, which left me, Alex, and Rosalina in the living room. Alex and I got some blankets for Rosalina, and we turned off the lights.

"You can keep the TV on as long as you want, okay?" I told her.

She nodded. "Okay, thanks guys."

We walked back to our room and once I got into bed I fell asleep instantly.

…

Nobody's POV

Alex opened his eyes, only to see the bottom of his brother's bunk. _Aw man, _He thought. _I have to go to the bathroom. _He quietly got out of bed, and was about to walk into the bathroom, when he heard something outside of the bedroom. He walked out into the hallway and looked around. Nothing was there. He walked towards the living room, where he could see a light on. He stood at the end of the hallway and looked into the living room.

Rosalina was sitting up, watching TV with her knees pulled to her chest and a blanket wrapped around her.

_I should get Nat… _He thought immediately, but stopped. _But what if she just can't sleep? Should I go say something first? _He turned back around, and walked into the living room and cautiously as possible. "Rosalina?" He asked quietly.

Rosalina looked at him with a panicked expression on her face, but relaxed when she realized it was him. "Oh…Alex…what are you doing awake?"

"I had to go to the bathroom, but I heard the TV," Alex said, sitting down on the couch.

"Sorry," She said, looking down.

"It's cool. I was just wondering…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

"I hate when that happens."

She smiled weakly at him. "What do you do when you can't fall asleep?"

"I usually talk to Nat."

"Do you think it'll work for me?" She joked.

"Probably. Nat's good at this kind of stuff." Alex stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back." He walked back to his bedroom, climbed up the ladder, and shook his brother. "Nat? Nat, wake up. C'mon, get up."

Nat sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"It's Rosalina. She can't sleep. She looks exhausted, bro. You gotta get her to fall asleep."

"Okay." Nat climbed down from the ladder after Alex, and he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Hey Rosie," He said, sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…peachy," She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think my dad cares about me anymore?"

"Rosalina, of course he does. I've been telling you, he's just been making some bad decisions lately. I don't think he realizes how much it hurts you."

"He doesn't realize that he slaps me?" Rosalina asked, with tears in her eyes. "He doesn't realize that he yells at me all the time?"

"To be honest, I don't think he does, Rosie," Nat said softly. "Because I know that if he did, he wouldn't do it to a girl like you."

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" She asked, as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I did something to deserve this."

He shook his head. "No, Rosalina, you've got it all wrong. You didn't do anything wrong at all. None of this is your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?"

Nat stopped before he answered. It was Mr. Tai's fault. But it seemed like Rosalina refused to accept that just yet. It seemed like she wanted to make it her fault, or anyone but her dad's. He sighed. "Is that what's bothering you? Is that why you can't sleep?"

Rosalina nodded slowly.

"Rosalina, listen to me. It is not your fault, okay? You didn't do a thing to anyone. You don't deserve this. Your dad just made some bad decisions that had some bad results. Don't worry about this anymore."

"I…I can't."

Nat pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "You need to get some sleep, Rosie. This isn't good for you."

"I know," She said, readjusting herself so that her head was on his chest.

He gave her a goofy smile. "Am I a comfortable pillow?"

She smiled up at him. "Very."

He pulled the blanket over her. "Then try and get some sleep on your new pillow."

"Thanks, Nat. Seriously."

"Rosalina, you honestly didn't expect me to just let you sit out here did you?"

"Well…no, but I mean…I don't think anyone else would still be my friend by now."

"Too bad, Rosalina Tai. You're stuck with me."

**~NBB~**

"Rosalina, c'mon we have to get up."

She opened her eyes. Nat was sitting next to her, and she was wrapped up in a blanket. "What time is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"It's almost eight-thirty."

"What are you doing up so early?"

He grinned, but said, "So I wake you up late and you yell at me. Then I wake you up early and you still yell at me. I can't do anything right."

She smiled. "No, you're doing something right. I mean, you have over thousands of fans because of your own songs right?"

"Whatever. Just get up, okay? My dad wants to talk to us."

Rosalina nodded and got up. She straightened herself out, and then met Nat and his dad in the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Nat.

"Rosalina, first of all I just want to say, you can stay here as long as you'd like," Mr. Wolff said.

She nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Wolff."

"I know that you won't be able to talk to your dad."

Nat looked at Rosalina, who nodded slowly.

"But we can't just ignore him."

Neither of them responded.

"I will try talking to him, but I can't make any promises."

"Then what will we do?" Rosalina asked.

"Hopefully, I can talk to him when he's sober, and he'll take the advice. If not…then I might have to call the police if he continues to cause you trouble."

"No!" Rosalina said, standing up. "I mean, you don't have to do that. It's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"But Rosalina, it's for your safety."

"It's not his fault he's like this! He's just…" She sighed. "Could you please excuse me…" She walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

Nat only looked at his dad, and walked out after Rosalina. "Rosie," He said as he saw her sitting at a window.

"Nat, I'm–"

"You're not fine, so don't tell me that."

"It's not his fault, Nat. It really isn't."

"Rosalina...I think you need to know that…in a way it is your dad's fault. I know at first I said it technically wasn't because he would never drink. But after he's done it a few times and it seems to be getting worse each time, no one else but he is making himself drink. No one else but him drinks so much so that he gets drunk."

"No, you're wrong! It's not his fault! He can't help it!"

He took her hands in his. "Rosalina, I promise you I would never lie to you. Your dad makes his own decisions. But now, he's just made some bad ones. But please, don't do this to yourself. Don't blame yourself for something your father is doing."

"I'm not. I just…I can't…" She trailed off, searching for the right words. "I can't get myself to believe that my dad would do any of that. Even though I've seen it time and time again, I still can't believe it."

* * *

**A/N-Natalina is so close I can almost SMELL IT! lol **

**So...you wanna review? Please? **

**Thank you! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	8. Getting It Out In The Open

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Well...this chapter is sort of a filler too...but oh well. Hopefully I get inspired soon. **

**You guys might like the ending though...(: **

**Oh, and Nat and Alex have a concert tomorrow in NYC. Is anyone going? **

* * *

Nobody's POV

Nat nodded in understanding. "I think you just don't want it to be true. I don't blame you."

"I just don't get it. Why would my dad do that?"

"I wish I knew," He sighed.

"Nat, I–"

"Shhh, wait Rosie," Nat interrupted her.

They both remained silent, as Nat strained to listen.

"Daniel, I just think that maybe you should get some help. You really scared Rosalina yesterday," Mr. Wolff's voice drifted upstairs to them.

Nat walked over to the top of the staircase and listened downstairs to his father's conversation.

"Sonny, I don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Tai's voice was heard now.

Rosalina's eyes widened, as Nat looked up at her.

"You're saying you don't remember anything from yesterday?"

"Yes, I do. I remember wondering when and why Rosalina hadn't come home yet. Nothing else happened."

Nat couldn't take it. He stormed down the stairs and into the living room where Mr. Tai and his dad were standing.

"Nat, wait no!" Rosalina called, running after him.

"Mr. Tai, do you really not remember anything from yesterday?" Nat asked, slightly angrily.

Rosalina stopped behind him.

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

Instead of answering, Mr. Tai looked at his daughter who was standing behind Nat. "Rosalina? Why haven't you called at all? I've been worried sick." He took a step towards her.

Rosalina hid behind Nat and whimpered quietly.

"Nat, take Rosalina into your bedroom. I need to talk to Mr. Tai," Mr. Wolff said.

Nat wordlessly took Rosalina by her shoulders and guided her into his bedroom. He shut the door behind them.

"Nat, I…I can't…" Rosalina tried to say, as she began pacing around the room.

"It's okay, Rosie."

"No, it's not. I just…I don't know if I…" She shook her head.

"Rosalina, just calm down, everything will be okay."

"But what if…he…tries something?"

Nat sat her down on the bed. "I don't actually think he realizes what he did. I don't think he remembers it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think your dad remembers what he does when he's drunk."

Rosalina didn't respond. Could this be true? Could this be why he never apologizes or talks about the things he does when he's drunk? She looked up at Nat. "I have to talk to him."

"Rosalina, I don't–"

"Just come with me," She pleaded. "Please."

Nat remained silent.

"Nat, please. If I don't do this now, I might never get the courage to do it again."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Wait a second though." Nat got up, opened the bedroom door slightly, then opened it wider and took Rosalina's hand and led her to the living room.

"Dad?" Rosalina said, stepping towards her father.

"Rosalina, I need to talk to you." He took a step toward her again, but Rosalina took a step back into Nat.

"No. I have to say something first."

Mr. Tai nodded.

"I don't know who made you drink. I don't know why you drink so much until you get drunk. I don't know why you did the things you did. But I have to tell you…I can't take it anymore. I can't keep giving you more and more chances, just so that you can…invite your friends over and they can…" Rosalina trailed off as she tried to hold back tears. She took a deep breath. "So they can tie me up…and you just stand there and watch. Or so you can slap me, hit me, push me, and just…hurt me, over and over and over again. I can't do it."

"Rosalina, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I promise I won't ever–"

"_Don't_ say you promise you won't ever drink again, because you and I both know you will."

"Rosalina…you don't know how sorry I am. I didn't realize how much it hurt you. I didn't know that I was hurting you at all."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry," He said, taking a step towards her.

She tried to step back again, but Nat was right behind her. She whimpered as he hugged her.

"It's okay," He whispered. "He won't hurt you." He looked up at his father, who nodded at him. "C'mon, Rosie."

Rosalina followed him back into the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Nat asked.

She nodded. "Just a little…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah."

"You were very strong out there when you were talking to him. I didn't think you were that set on talking with him."

"I was," She said. "I had to get it out. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't ever have done it."

"I believe you."

"But Nat…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you felt a certain way about someone, but then you don't know whether or not they feel the same way about you, or even like you like you wish they would, so you feel like you shouldn't bring it up even though you want to because it's killing you to find out whether or not they feel the same way about you?"

He laughed. "What?"

She smiled, and took a deep breath. "Have you ever…liked someone and not known how they felt about you, but you're afraid to ask because you're afraid they won't feel the same way about you?"

"Actually…yeah."

"So what did you do?"

"That's the funny part," He said, sitting on Alex's bed. "I didn't do anything."

"So you just let her get away?"

"In a way…yeah, I guess so."

"Why?"

"Because…she's older than me. I've known her for a while but…I don't think she likes me back."

She sat down next to him. "Well, you have to go after her. If you really like her, then you should at least tell her how you feel."

"Well what about you? Did you tell this guy that you like him?"

"No… I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then he's the one missing out."

"So you're saying I should ask him out?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay…I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

**A/N-Whoa. You guys were probably waiting for that though, huh? **

**Oh and guys guess what?! I have another NEW story in the works! **

**A SEQUEL TO THAT SUMMER!**

**But it probably won't be released for another month...): But don't worry! **

**It doesn't have a name yet but here's a summary: **

**"Everything is finally working out for Nat and Alex. The band is going great, Nat and Rosalina are going strong, there hadn't been any drama anywhere and their uncle was finally supporting the band. And then, disaster strikes. Again, Nat's world comes tumbling down around him. But this time it's different. Can Nat, Alex and Rosalina pull through this new obstacle? Or will they give up as friendships and important relationships are tested." **

**It's not the best summary, but I swear it's better then it sounds. Will you guys read it if I posted it?**

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	9. Torn

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I told you I'd update soon! (: So here it is! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nobody's POV

Nat was slightly shocked. Did she really just asking him to be her boyfriend? Or had he imagined that again?

"I'll take that as a no…?"

"No, no, no," He said, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

She looked disappointed.

"I mean, yes, I want to be your boyfriend. I will be your boyfriend," He said quickly.

"Really?"

He smiled. "Of course. You're my best friend, and I care about you."

She smiled and hugged him. "I care about you too."

"Can I ask you something Rosie?"

She nodded, pulling away.

"I know you don't trust your dad yet, and I understand that. But would you go back and live with him, if you had to choose?"

"Are you saying you want me to go back?"

"No! No, no, no of course not. But I was just…curious."

She sat in thought for a few seconds. Could she? Yes. Should she? Maybe. Would she? She didn't know. He was her father, and he did apologize…No. What was she saying? He let his friends take advantage of her, he slapped her, he screamed at her. Did he mean it? She wasn't sure. But one thing was for sure, the second and third time he was drunk, he wasn't that way by mistake. He was doing it knowingly. "I'm afraid to. What if he gets drunk again? And invites his friends back over? What if their drunk? What if that same guy remembers what he said…" Rosalina trailed off.

"Don't think about that, Rosie. There are a million 'what if's' in this situation. You'll just scare yourself if you keep thinking about them. Just relax. You're safe here," Nat said, holding her by her shoulders.

"I know…but what if…" She trailed off again, as she noticed the look he was giving her. Rosalina sighed. "You're right. But what else am I supposed to think about?"

"The fact that it's summer vacation and you just came back from a tour."

"Yes, a tour that I went on to get away from my almost alcoholic dad."

"Rosalina, seriously. I know it's hard to stop thinking about it. Honestly, I get it. But you need to try to stop, because I'm worried about you. Don't let it control you, okay? Don't let him control you."

Rosalina took a deep breath. "You're right, you're…definitely right. It's summer, we're together now, and…we have the guys."

Nat nodded. "We also have Kristina, who I'm pretty sure is dying to talk to you."

"Right…I should probably call her, shouldn't I?"

"You could," He said. "But you don't have to tell her anything you don't want to. Just tell her what you're comfortable with."

She nodded. "I know, thanks."

He got up and walked out of the bedroom and cautiously walked into the living room. "Mr. Tai is gone right?"

Alex got up from the couch. "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be out here would I?"

"True," Nat said, walking into the kitchen.

"Is Rosalina okay?"

"Yeah, she's calling Kristina right now though."

Alex followed his brother into the kitchen. "Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay, dude?" He asked, looking at his brother curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…for starters, you're pouring juice into a bowl of NBB cereal," Alex said, pointing at Nat's hand.

"Oh," Nat said, quickly pulling the juice away from the bowl. He put the juice back into the fridge. "I'm…fine." He dumped out the cereal into the garbage and put the bowl into the sink.

"You're obviously not 'fine' if you just did that. What's up, bro?" He asked, hopping up on the counter.

"Rosalina asked me out," Nat blurted out.

His little brother's eyes widened. "What'd you say?"

"Of course I said yes! I've been waiting for that question to come up since I was nine. I wasn't about to toss it aside."

"So then why are you so out of it?"

"I don't know…I'm just nervous, you know? Like…anything could happen."

"Like what?"

"What if I say or do something wrong?"

Right when Alex was about to respond, Rosalina's voice interrupted him. "Hey guys."

The younger Wolff brother hopped off the counter and turned to his brother. "She'll love you no matter what you do, trust me."

"Thanks Alex."

Alex walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.

"What were you guys talking about?" Rosalina asked.

"It's nothing, I was just asking Alex for advice on something."

She nodded. "I called Kristina."

"That's great. What'd she say?"

"She said she understood…and that we should have a girls' day."

"You should do it. You deserve one. I mean, you spent a month and a half with me and Alex. And you spend all your time either at school, with the guys and I at the studio or at home with your dad," Nat said, but stopped as he realized what he said.

Rosalina didn't seem to notice anything. "But I don't know…"

"What's wrong? It's Kristina. She's not going to hurt you. She's one of your best friends."

"I know that, but what if when we're shopping or something, my dad's there or one of his friends is there? What if they try something?"

Nat sighed. What could he do? He knew Rosalina didn't tell Kristina everything because she wasn't comfortable with it yet. But how could he warn Kristina about Rosalina's fear, if she didn't even know why? "Just tell Kristina that you can go. It'll be fine. And if worse comes to worse, Kristina's from the Bronx. She can kick a guy's butt any day of the week," He joked, then added. "I promise you. Nothing will go wrong. You deserve to go out and do this. Maybe next weekend we can have a band day, and Kristina can hang out with us, okay? It'll be fine."

She nodded, even though he could tell she still wasn't too fond of the idea. "Okay. Thanks Nat." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He watched her walk out of the kitchen and as soon as she did, he pulled out his phone and called Kristina.

"_Hello?" _came the voice of the band's ex-bassist.

"Kristina? It's Nat. I need to talk to you."

"_What's up, Nat?" _

"Rosalina told me about that girls' day thing."

"_Oh yeah…I thought it'd be cool you know. For her to get her mind off of things." _

"I know, and I totally agree with you. But…just be careful, okay? She's not too excited about it. I mean, she wants to hang out with you but she's just…nervous."

"_I get it, Nat. Don't worry. Everything will be cool." _

"Thanks Kristina. I just thought I should tell you. But thanks for helping Rosalina. It means a lot to me."

"_Of course, anything for Rosalina, right?" _

"Yeah, thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay. Bye Nat." _

Nat hung up the phone, and put it back into his pocket. He walked into his and Alex's bedroom. "Hey. So are you going to hang out with Kristina?" He asked Rosalina.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're going."

"That's great. It'll be fun, I'm sure."

"Yeah, loads of fun," She said, sitting down on Alex's bed.

He sat next to her. "You don't sound too excited."

"Well…I want to hang out with her. But…I'm just nervous about it."

"I know. I wish you didn't feel this way either. But I can tell you one thing is for sure, you'll have a good time. Just remember that you get what you get what you put into it. So if you go with a good attitude, you'll come out with a good attitude."

She nodded, then looked up at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Nat laughed. "He's still here, he's just…smarter."

"That's not possible," She said. "He hasn't been in school in over a month."

"Maybe he remembers things without school. You know, like song lyrics, how to play instruments and win the hearts of billions of girls across the world."

Rosalina elbowed him in the side. "He better watch himself. He may need one of those girls as his new girlfriend if he keeps this up," She joked.

"I know for a fact, that he only wants one girl in his life."

"Oh really? Who's that?"

He smiled at her. "I think you can tell."

She leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled back. "Don't worry, Rosie. I've said it when I was nine, and I'll say it now. You're my only love. My only never ending love, okay?"

Rosalina smiled. "Thanks Nat."

* * *

**A/N-I suck at endings. Like seriously. **

**Review? **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	10. I Knew It

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**This chapter took me forever to write! I hope you guys like it!(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nat's POV

I knew from the minute I woke up the next morning that getting Rosalina to go with Kristina was going to be tough. I knew she wanted to go, and I really wanted her to. I would never admit this out loud, but I was afraid something might happen too. If something did happen, Rosalina would be so afraid of going out alone ever again; it would cause even more problems. Either way, I was convinced that it would be best if she went with Kristina. She definitely deserved a day away from all of this. I got up out of bed, and walked into the living room.

Rosalina was still sleeping on the couch, and I hated to wake her up but it was almost ten-thirty.

"Rosie, c'mon, you need to get up," I said, gently shaking her shoulder.

She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after nine."

"Okay," She sighed, sitting up.

"What time are you going with Kristina?"

"I think one o'clock."

I nodded and watched as she got off the couch.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" She asked.

"Sure."

Rosalina walked out of the living room and I walked into the kitchen. So maybe it wasn't going to be so hard.

"Nat, can I talk to you?" I heard my dad ask from behind me.

"Sure, Dad," I said, turning to face him. "What's up?"

"Has Rosalina heard anything from her dad recently?"

I shook my head. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I wonder if he took my advice."

"I wouldn't count on it, Dad."

"I'm not. But she hasn't had any trouble from him lately?"

I shook my head again. "Not since he was here."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I told her, if he continues to give her trouble I'll have to call the police or Child Protective Services."

"Dad, you can't! If you call Child Protective Services, they'll take Rosalina away. The last thing she needs is to be away from her friends."

"Nat, it's for the best. I understand what you're saying, but it needs to be done."

Before I could respond, I saw Rosalina standing in the doorway over my dad's shoulder. "Hey," I said, walking over to her.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded.

"Thank you again, Mr. Wolff. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't able to stay here," She said, looking at Dad.

He nodded. "Sure thing, Rosalina."

The rest of the morning past slowly, but I don't think it was slowly enough for Rosalina. When it was almost time for Kristina to pick her up, she started to become really jumpy.

"What if something happens? Maybe I shouldn't go, maybe I should just wait until we all hang out."

"Rosie, it'll be okay. Like I said, she's Kristina. She won't let anything happen to you, and it's not like anything will happen anyway. She wouldn't hurt you, and you deserve to go out. You've been stuck with Alex and me for over a month."

"I haven't been stuck with you. I want to be here."

"And I'm glad you do. But you deserve a day away from us."

"But what if I'm not ready…what if I'm scared?"

My heart broke. Why didn't she tell me this sooner? "Rosie," I said softly. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen. Everything will be fine. You'll have fun shopping, or whatever it is you guys do. Then when you come home, I promise you we'll spend the rest of the day together."

"If after two hours you don't like being out with Kristina, just call me and I'll go with Jesse to pick you guys up, okay? Does that make you feel better?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Nat."

I pulled her into a hug. "Anything for you, Rosie."

She smiled weakly.

Just as she did, someone knocked on the door.

She frowned and looked up at me.

I shook my head at her, and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Kristina standing there. "Hey Kristina." I smiled at her.

She smiled. "Hey Nat, where's Rosalina?"

I looked over my shoulder to where Rosalina _was _standing, but now she wasn't there. I sighed. "I'll go get her. You wanna come in?" I asked, standing aside so she could walk in.

"Thanks." She walked inside the apartment.

I shut the door after her. "I'll be right back." I walked down the hallway to Alex's and my room and opened the door.

Rosalina was pacing around the room.

"You really don't want to go that bad?" I asked, shutting the bedroom door.

"I do, but I'm just really nervous about it," She said.

"If I could do something about it, I would, Rosie. But maybe you just need to go out and face it."

She looked extremely anxious, but didn't respond.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said, knowing what she was thinking. She thought that I was making fun of her for it. I could see it in her face. "I just mean, you'll never know until you try."

Rosalina nodded, and I took her hand and led her out of the bedroom. We walked into the living room where Kristina was still standing and waiting.

"Hey Kristina," Rosalina said smiling.

"Hey Rosalina, ready to go?"

She nodded, and moved towards the door, but I pulled her back. "Don't forget what I told you," I whispered.

She nodded again. "Thanks."

I kissed her head and watched as she and Kristina walked towards the front door.

"I'll see you later Nat," Rosalina said.

"Bye guys. Have fun," I said, and closed the door behind them. I walked into the living room and fell back onto the couch, when Alex walked in and sat in the egg chair.

"What's up bro?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just Rosalina went out with Kristina."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just feel bad for practically making her go, because she didn't really seem like she was ready to go."

"What do you mean?"

"She's afraid that her dad is gonna be there and try and hurt her again. But I kept telling her nothing is going to happen."

"Don't feel bad, dude. You're right. Nothing probably will happen. You can't feel beat yourself up about it. She deserves a girls' day."

I knew Alex was right, but I just still couldn't shake this feeling that I shouldn't have let her go out. Two hours later however, I hadn't heard a word from Rosalina, so I just assumed that everything was fine, and I was worrying over nothing.

But that was before Alex and I were watching TV around 4 o'clock, and my phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Nat, I need you right now." _

* * *

**A/N-I'm sure you guys can guess who it is...but maybe you won't (; **

**In your review, tell me who you think it is and MAYBE I'll PM you and tell you if you're right(: **

**And even if you don't know who it is...**

**REVIEW! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	11. I'm Fine

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Well, I have to tell you guys something! (: **

**I will be posting the sequel to "That Summer" which will be called "Where I'm Going" on March 9th! (Next Saturday!**

**I've already written a good long chapter for you guys to read, and I'm going to continue working on it while I'm working on these other two stories. **

**I'm so excited, and I hope you guys are too! **

**Enjoy this chapter!(: **

* * *

Nat's POV

"Kristina? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"_Well…Rosalina and I were out shopping and these guys walked up. At first they were just watching us, and I could tell Rosalina was uncomfortable so I told them to beat it. But then they didn't and came up to us and started flirting. And one of them went up to Rosalina and said something and I don't know what he said, but it set her off. She ran away from them and me, so I kicked the guy in the shin and ran after her." _

"Is she okay? Did you find her?"

"_Yeah, I found her. We're in one of the departments near the changing room. She's sitting behind the chairs though." _

"Is she crying or anything?"

"_No, but she won't say anything to me at all." _

"Okay…I'm gonna meet you guys there."

"_Okay. We're in that store a few blocks from your guys' apartment." _

"Thanks Kristina. I'll be right there." I hung up my phone and sprinted for the door.

"Wait Nat! Where're you going?" Alex called after me.

"I'm going to get Rosalina," I said, stopping.

"I want to come with you."

"Fine, let's go." We ran out of the apartment and down the block towards the store Kristina told me they were at. I regretted ever convincing Rosalina to go out. I don't think she'll ever forgive me. We reached the store and Alex and I ran in. "Alex, call Jesse and tell her to pick us up, okay?" I said, handing him my cell phone.

He took my phone, but continued running behind me. I looked around for Kristina as I ran, and finally found her standing by some chairs.

"She's behind the chair," She said quietly.

I walked behind the chairs to see Rosalina sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, but she looked calm, so that was a plus. I put my hand on her knee and she flinched. "It's okay Rosie, it's just me," I said soothingly.

Once again, just like when we were on tour, it took her a minute to realize who I was, and when she did, she clung to me.

"It's okay, it's okay…you're okay."

"I just want to go home," She whispered.

"Okay, let's go. We'll go wait for Jesse," I said, pulling away from her, but keeping an arm around her.

"Are you okay Rosalina?" Kristina asked, as we walked around the chairs.

Rosalina nodded.

"Alex, did you call Jesse?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's on her way."

We walked out of the store and stood outside of it, waiting for our old babysitter to pick us up. When Jesse pulled up, the four of us got inside.

"Hey Jesse, could you drop me off at my house?" Kristina asked.

"Sure, Kristina."

By now, Rosalina was half asleep, and the rest of us didn't know what to say.

"Nat…has Rosalina ever considered going to a therapist or something?" Kristina asked.

"You mean for crazy people? She doesn't need that," Alex spoke up from the other side of Rosalina.

"No, not for crazy people. Therapists aren't for crazy people, Alex. They help people…cope with situations that have scared them. Just like Rosalina," Kristina explained.

"But she's not bad or anything," I said.

"No, she's not. But maybe she should go now. That way it'll only take a few times and she'll be okay."

I shrugged. "I don't know…maybe I'll talk to her."

"Let me know, okay? My aunt is a therapist, and she could probably talk to Rosalina for free or something."

I nodded, even though I didn't want to put Rosalina through that.

"Besides that though Nat, she seriously trusts you. I hope you know that."

"I'm glad she trusts me."

"But I mean she_ really_ trusts you. After those guys got to her, she wouldn't even look at me."

I couldn't help but grin. "Ever since we were little, Rosalina and I have been close."

"We're here, Kristina," Jesse said from the front of the car.

"Okay, thanks Jesse. Bye Nat, see you later. Tell Rosalina I'll call her," Kristina said, getting out of the car.

"I will Kristina. Thanks for everything."

Jesse drove Alex, Rosalina and I home. I got Rosalina awake enough to get her upstairs to the apartment, and I let her sleep in my bed. I left her to sleep in our room, and walked out into the kitchen where Alex was sitting on the counter. I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Kristina said to me. A therapist for Rosalina? Did she really need one? I didn't want to force her to do anything. But could Kristina be right? If she went now, would that make it easier for everyone?

"What's up, bro? You look worried," Alex said.

"I can't stop thinking about what Kristina said."

"About that therapist thing?"

I nodded.

"Does Rosalina really need that?"

"That's what I'm trying to decide. She doesn't seem that…scared. If she was too afraid to even leave the house, then I'd say sure. But she's not, so I don't know."

"I don't think she does, Nat. But that's up to her, not either of us."

"I know…you're right."

"Of course I'm right," He said, hopping off the counter. "But you should talk to Rosalina about it, dude. It's her choice. Not yours or mine."

I shook my head at my little brother as he walked out of the kitchen.

Rosalina's POV

I woke up with blankets tucked around me, and I knew that I was in a bunk bed because I could already tell I was high up. I slowly sat up and saw that I was in Nat and Alex's room, in Nat's bed. Even though I didn't really want to, I climbed down from his bed, and walked out of the bedroom in search of either Nat or Alex. I walked into the living room and I saw Alex sleeping in the egg chair, and Nat watching TV. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Mmhm," I mumbled, leaning my head against him.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Still sleepy."

He put his arm around me. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Did you at least have fun shopping up until then?"

I nodded again. "I just feel bad."

"For what?"

"For leaving Kristina. And I practically shut her out after that."

"It's okay, she understands you were just scared."

"She's a good best friend, isn't she?" I asked quietly.

Nat nodded. "But can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," I said sleepily, curling up on the couch next to him, never moving my head from his shoulder.

He smiled. "Okay, then what about another one?"

"You keep asking me questions."

"Rosalina, you know what I mean," He joked.

I smiled. "I know. Go ahead."

"What did that guy say to you?"

"He…asked me if I wanted to come back to his house and…" I trailed off, knowing Nat would know what I meant.

"If I was there, I would've killed him right there," Nat said.

"No, you can't kill him. Because then they'd take you away from me, and I need you right here."

"Okay, fine. But I would've beaten him pretty badly."

"I know…but I'm sorry. It just reminded me of when my dad's friend…you know."

He nodded. "It's okay though. It's over now."

"I'm glad."

"Hey, before you fall asleep on me again," He said, beginning to stroke my hair. "I need to talk to you about something."

Even though he and I both knew that him stroking my hair wouldn't help, I didn't protest. "What is it?"

"Kristina was talking to me about something in the car today…and I just can't get it out of my head."

"What'd she say?"

"She suggested that maybe…you should…see a therapist."

That woke me up right away. I sat up. "A therapist? You mean for crazy people?"

Nat laughed, and I didn't get why. "No, not for crazy people. You're not crazy."

"Then why would I need to see a therapist?" I asked.

"To help you cope with everything," He said. It almost sounded rehearsed, as if he'd said it before.

"Cope with what? I don't need help with anything. And definitely not from a stranger who doesn't know anything about me," I said, getting up from the couch, and stepping away from him.

"Rosie, just come here, please. I promise; I'm not making you do anything you don't want to."

I slowly walked back over to him, and sat on the couch. I was careful though. I wasn't going to get too comfortable just yet.

"I'm not saying you have to go to a therapist. I'm just telling you what Kristina suggested."

"Well no matter how great of a best friend she is, you can tell her she's wrong. I don't need a therapist."

"Okay, okay, just calm down Rosie. No one's making you do anything."

I sighed, and leaned my head on his shoulder again. The sleepiness was suddenly coming back to me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I would feel the same way."

"I don't need a therapist," I mumbled. "I'm fine."

"I know you don't. You should just keep it in mind if you ever have a problem, okay?"

I nodded, even though I refused to think about it ever again. I didn't need a therapist. No matter what Nat or Kristina or anyone said. I would be fine.

Right?

* * *

**A/N-Sooo...did you guys like it? (: **

**I will post a summary of "Where I'm Going" on my profile, so be sure to check there! (: **

**Review please! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	12. Taking Kristina's Advice

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm just on top of everything today. lol. I updated basically all my stories and I'm still going! But this is probably the LAST update for today, I can tell you that. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!(: **

* * *

Rosalina's POV

After that, Nat and I both fell asleep on the couch. But that night I dreamt that I actually did go to a therapist, and it turned out terribly. I couldn't go to a therapist. I was barely able to tell Nat what happened. How could anyone expect me to tell a complete stranger what happened? And even if I was able to tell a therapist what happened, then what? They tell the police and Child Protective Services, and I get taken away to who knows where. And all I know is away is not with Nat, or Alex, or anyone I know. I can't let that happen.

Nat sat up and stretched.

"Good morning," I said, looking up at him.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept. What about you?"

I shrugged. "Sort of."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me.

"I kept waking up from the same dream."

"What was the dream about?"

"You know what we were talking about last night?"

"The therapist?"

I nodded. "I had a dream about it. It was really bad, Nat. How would I be able to tell a complete stranger something that I wasn't almost able to tell you?"

"You don't have to worry about it, Rosie. It's not going to happen. Like I said yesterday, if you don't want to do it, no one's going to make you."

"I know…but I can't stop thinking about it," I said, standing up from the couch.

"Why don't you try it?" Nat suggested, standing up next me. "It can't hurt; and who knows, it might help."

I sighed. "But…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I really want to tell someone I barely know all my problems."

"Pretend you're talking to me, or Kristina."

"Do you really think it'll help?"

"You won't know till you try, but I can tell you it probably can't hurt."

"Alright, fine…I'll try it."

He kissed my head. "Do you want me to call Kristina or should I?"

"Could you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. It'll be fine, I promise."

I nodded, even though I wasn't so sure on how this would go.

**~NBB~**

"Hey Rosalina," Alex said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Alex," I said from the living room.

He climbed onto the counter to look for something to eat. "So um…Nat told me about the therapist thing."

"Oh…yeah," I said walking into the kitchen.

"So you're going to do it?"

"I guess so. Nat said he was going to talk to Kristina."

"Hey guys," Nat said, walking into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, turning to me.

I nodded and let him lead me out of the kitchen and into the Fuzzy Room. "What's up?"

"I talked to Kristina."

"What'd she say?"

"She said that her aunt can talk to you as soon as possible."

"So…when is that?"

"Tomorrow."

"So we're going tomorrow?"

Nat nodded.

"Okay…but you'll come with me though, right?"

"If you want me to, then of course I will."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

**~NBB~**

The next day, my stomach was in knot from the minute I woke up. I knew that nothing bad could possibly come from this, but I was nervous anyway. Kristina had called yesterday and told me that the appointment was in the morning, so Nat asked Jesse to take us. (Mr. Wolff was at work)

She drove us to the office where Kristina's aunt worked and we walked inside. I told the receptionist who I was and Nat and I sat to wait. We were sitting in silence for a few minutes until Nat put his hand on my knee.

I looked at him.

"Calm down, Rosie. You'll shake the whole chair," He joked.

"Sorry," I said, sitting up straighter in the chair.

"Nervous?"

I nodded.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, okay? Just pretend you're talking to me, or Kristina, even Alex."

"If I was talking to Alex, he'd say something stupid that makes me laugh."

He smiled and nodded. "That's true. So just pretend you're talking to me or Kristina."

"What if she asks about what happened when my dad got drunk?"

"Just tell her what you're comfortable with. I'm sure she'll respect that."

"Nat, I can't tell anyone about that. Not yet. I'm…I'm not ready to do that yet."

"I know Rosie, I understand. All you have to do is tell her that. She'll understand too."

"Rosalina?" The receptionist called. "Dr. Sarah will see you now."

"You won't leave?" I asked, looking at Nat.

He picked up a magazine, and pretended to read it even though it was upside down. He gave me goofy smile. "I'll be here for a while."

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, as I walked through the door to the office. Inside of the office was couches and chairs, and it looked kind of like a small living room.

A woman was sitting at a desk and looked up at me. "Oh Rosalina," She said, getting up. "I'm Sarah. Kristina's told me about you."

I immediately wondered how much she told her. I put on a fake smile. "She's told me about you too," I lied. What are you supposed to even say to something like that?

"Well I'm glad you came to see me. Please, sit down," She said, gesturing to the couch.

I sat down.

She sat down in one of the arm chairs across from me. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Kristina told me that you might not be comfortable talking about a few things. So I want you to decide what we talk about."

I didn't respond because I wasn't sure how to start.

"Kristina told me about your father drinking," Sarah said. "And about how he gets drunk a lot."

I nodded.

"What happens when he gets drunk? Can you tell me?"

"He gets mad…and he…he hits me."

"Does that happen every time he gets drunk or just sometimes?"

"Every time," I said quietly.

"And you still live with your father?"

I shook my head. "No…I'm staying with my boyfriend." It sounded weird referring to Nat as my boyfriend, but I could definitely get used to that.

"Your boyfriend?" She sounded surprised.

I nodded again.

"Does your boyfriend know about your father?"

"Yes, he's been really understanding about it."

"So you're staying with your boyfriend while this is going on?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am. He's my best friend. He's very protective and he's been there for me through everything."

Sarah nodded. "Okay…then what about your father? Have you spoken with him recently?"

I shook my head. "Not for a few days."

"Why not?"

"I'm…afraid to."

"Why?"

"I'm just afraid that he might hurt me."

She nodded again. "What was it that finally made you decide that you couldn't live with your father anymore?"

I didn't respond. I knew the answer, trust me I did. But I refused to tell a stranger about that day.

"Rosalina, it's better if you tell someone about it than keeping it to yourself."

"No one needs to know what happened. I know what happened, my father knows what happened. It's no one else's business."

"I promise you that I won't repeat anything you say in here, unless it's life threatening. You can tell me what it is."

"I can't."

"You should tell someone, Rosalina. It's not good to keep it all to yourself."

I shook my head and stood up. "No, I can't do this." I walked out of the office, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Sarah following me. I ran back into the waiting room as Nat stood up quickly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, as I hugged him tightly.

"I can't do it," I said quietly.

Sarah came out behind me. "Who are you?" I assumed she was asking Nat.

"I'm Nat. Rosalina's boyfriend," He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Ah," She said. "Well Rosalina, if you'd like we can finish our session."

I turned to face her, but still kept my hold on Nat. "No thanks."

"Alright then. Can I expect you back next week?"

I shrugged.

"Well…you know how to contact me if you would like to come back," She said.

I nodded, and let Nat lead me out of the office building.

"What happened, Rosie?" He asked, as we sat on a bench outside.

"She asked about…about that day, when you found me in my room."

"So what did you say?"

"I kept telling her that I couldn't say, but she just kept telling me about how bad it was that I was keeping it to myself and how I needed to tell someone."

"You have told someone. You told me what happened."

"I know…but I just can't tell her. She's a stranger, Nat. I can't tell a stranger about that."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through any of this. You don't deserve it."

I sighed. "It's not your fault, Nat."

"I know it's not, but I'm still sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Do you think you'll come back next week?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

"How did it go up until when she asked you about that day?"

"It was…kind of odd. She just kept asking me questions about my dad…she even asked about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah, but I never told her _you _were my boyfriend. You actually did that for me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and she actually sounded surprised when I told her I was staying with you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I don't know why though. It's like she's never heard of someone staying with their boyfriend."

"Don't worry, Rosie. Everything will be okay."

* * *

**A/N-I wish I knew someone like Nat... **

**Wouldn't that be awesome. **

**Review! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	13. Mr Wolff Told

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Wow, okay well I've gotten a lot of followers and alerts recently. Lol. So I'm glad everyone's liking my stories! Your guys' reviews make my day like you don't even know! (: **

**But guys: **

**Be sure to go check out Luv2Laff95's story! It's AMAZING! Seriously. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter!(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Even though Nat kept reassuring me everything was okay, I wasn't so sure. Sarah seemed pretty determined to figure out what had finally pushed me over the edge. I tried to forget about it, but it kept coming up.

Later on, I expected it I got a call from Kristina.

"Hey Kristina."

"_Hey Rosalina, my aunt told me about your appointment today." _

"Really?" I cringed. "What did she say?"

"_She said you were really nice, but things didn't go very well." _

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Kris. I just don't think I was ready to talk about it yet. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"_Rosalina, it's fine. I really don't mind. I just want to make sure you're okay. My aunt said that you seemed upset when you left." _

"Yeah, I talked to Nat. Everything's fine."

"_Good. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."_

I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see it. "You didn't. I'm just not used to it yet."

"_Okay…well as long as you're sure everything's okay…"_

"It is; thanks for checking on me, Kristina."

"_Sure thing, Rosalina. Like I said, we'll have to hang out sometime, with the whole band." _

"Yeah, sure. But I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, bye Rosalina." _

I hung up and sighed again. It wasn't Kristina's fault. I didn't blame her at all. I didn't really blame anybody. But I couldn't get over that feeling that something was wrong. And that something bad was going to happen.

"Rosalina? You okay?" Nat asked, walking over to me.

I looked up from my lap. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As if he could read my mind, he took my hand and said, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself about what happened with Kristina's aunt. You just weren't ready. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. What if she gets suspicious? What if she calls Child Protective Services or the police and I get taken away? What if I never see you again or worse–"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Rosalina, calm down; don't worry about it."

"But isn't that what she has to do? Isn't she supposed to call the police if something is threatening one of her patients?"

"Maybe, but who knows, what if calling the police is what has to be done?"

"No!" I said, getting up from the couch. "They can't call the police, my dad will go to jail, I'll be taken away, and I'll never see you again!"

Nat took my wrist and gently pulled me back to the couch. "I promise you that will _not _happen. I won't let it. I can't promise that she won't call the police, but I can promise you won't leave me, and I won't leave you. Okay? Just relax, Rosie."

I didn't try and pull my hand away, but I still protested. "You don't know that."

"No, I don't. But you don't know if any of that is going to happen either."

"But what if–"

"Rosalina, stop it. All you're doing is stressing yourself out over what could be nothing." He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. "It's going to be okay," He said quietly.

"And if it's not?"

"Then I'll fight until we're back together again."

…

"You did what?!" I could hear Nat shout from the kitchen.

I slowly walked from his and Alex's bedroom toward the kitchen, careful so he wouldn't hear me.

"Dad, how could you? You promised you would wait until Rosalina said–" He was cut off by his father on the other end.

I stood in the hallway near the kitchen, listening to his conversation.

Nat sighed. "Fine; what did they say?"

His father started talking and then Nat cut him off. "So can she stay here?"

Mr. Wolff started talking again. I could hear little words like: "…said…Rosalina…father…home…relative…"

"Dad…I don't know…" He paused. "Let me talk to her about it, okay? I'll call you back."

"Nat?" I asked, walking into the kitchen, pretending to just have woken up.

"Hey, look who's up," He said, walking over to me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Who was on the phone?"

He sighed again. "My dad; He called the police."

"He did what?" I asked in surprise.

"Calm down, okay, I talked to him. He said that the police were going to take care of your dad. In the meantime…they said…it'd be best…if you stayed with one of your relatives." He looked almost afraid of how I'd react.

"None of my relatives live in the city," I said almost inaudibly.

Nat only stared at me.

I looked away, trying to hold back my tears. This is exactly what I was afraid of happening. This is exactly what I told Nat. No, it wasn't a result of going to the therapist, but it's still something I was trying to avoid. I blinked back my tears. What was I going to do? If the police said I had to go, there was no changing their minds. But if I couldn't talk to Nat, I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone. I don't even talk to most of my relatives much anymore. It's not that I didn't want to; I just haven't had the time.

"Hey," Nat said, taking my hands in his.

I still didn't make eye contact. I couldn't. If I did, I might break down. That was the last thing I needed right now.

"Rosie, look at me," He said softly.

I glanced at him, then glanced down at my feet, and around the kitchen. I couldn't look at him.

"Rosie, please."

I forced myself to make eye contact with him and the minute I did, my vision went blurry because of my tears. I quickly wiped them away, only for them to be replaced with more.

"It'll be okay. I promised you that. I'll get Dad to talk to the police. Maybe if we tell them the circumstances, they'll let you stay here."

"I can't do that, Nat," I said. "If we tell them the circumstances, I'll have to tell them about that day. That's even worse than telling a therapist. I can't do it."

"Just calm down, okay? I'm going to call my dad back, and we'll work something out. Don't work yourself up. I don't want you to have a panic attack, okay?" He said calmly.

I nodded as Nat pulled out his phone again. "Alex!" He called. "Alex, come here!"

Alex ran into the kitchen. "Yeah, Nat?"

Nat bent down to his brother's ear to whisper something to him.

Alex glanced at me, then looked back at his brother and nodded. "C'mon Rosalina, I want to show you something," He said, tugging on my wrist.

I did my best to wipe away most of my tears as I let Alex lead me out of the kitchen. Although I would've preferred to stay with Nat, I was glad Alex was trying to cheer me up. He led me into the living room where he told me to sit on the purple couch. What he did next is something I'll never forget.

He stood in front of me, and started telling me jokes. But they weren't just any jokes; they were the jokes that he and Nat used to fight over because both of them thought the one was funnier than the other.

I couldn't help but let a small smile show at the memories the jokes had, not to mention the way Alex told them.

He made the funniest faces, and noises, and they were probably the lamest jokes to most people, but I still couldn't help but smile at all of them.

When he noticed I wasn't actually laughing at any of them, he walked over to the couch, sat down and did something we don't usually do.

He hugged me.

Not that I minded, I thought it was actually kind of sweet, you know? But it wasn't usual for Alex to be the hugging type at all.

"I'm sorry this happening, Rosalina. But I hate to see you cry. It's no fun to cry. It's more fun to laugh," He said.

"I know, Alex. Your jokes were funny."

"I'm glad you liked them," He said, smiling up at me as he pulled away from the hug.

Just as he did, Nat walked into the room. "Thanks little bro," He said, ruffling Alex's hair.

He smacked Nat's hands away and fixed his hair. "Anytime. I couldn't get her to laugh though."

Nat looked at me in surprise. "You didn't laugh?"

I shrugged. "I smiled…" I said shyly.

"Ooh, I've got a way to make her laugh!" Alex said, standing up and walking over to the piano. He went through a bunch of sheet music the brothers had left there over the years and finally found the one he was looking for. "Now, this is a Nat Wolff original, just so you know." He played a dramatic opening note, and then started singing, "One day I was lookin' in a mirror and I saw a chimpanzee, and the chimpanzee was lookin' at me, in the port-a-potty, chimpanzee, oh chimpanzee, oh chim–panzee!" He said dramatically.

I couldn't help it. I looked at Nat who was slightly blushing, but looked pretty upset with his brother, and then I burst out laughing. Over all the years I'd known Nat, he's never told me about that song–if you could call it that. When I'd finally calmed down enough, I looked at Nat. "When did you write that?"

Nat looked away. "When I was…trying to impress you by being funnier than Alex…" He mumbled.

I gave him a smile. "Aw Nat, that's so cute!"

"Why'd you play that Alex?" Nat asked, looking at his brother.

Alex shrugged. "I was out of ideas. I thought it might work, which it obviously did," He said laughing.

"Don't be mad at him, Nat. I think it's funny. And he was only trying to help."

"Fine," He said, practically glaring at Alex. "Rosalina saved you this time, but I'll get you."

* * *

**A/N-I didn't make up that song! Hahaha, Nat actually wrote that song if anyone remembers. It was a LONG LONG time ago. **

**Review? **

**Please? **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	14. Do I Have To?

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm SO SORRY I haven't been updating. I feel really bad, but I've been really busy. And I'm kind of on writer's block for "Where I'm Going" so... **

**But trust me, I'm trying my hardest and will update ASAP! (: **

**But for now, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Nobody's POV

"So what did your dad say?" Rosalina asked, looking at Nat.

He froze, and Alex and Rosalina looked at him expectantly. "He…said that he's going to talk to the police, and Child Protective Services."

She sighed.

"Don't worry, Rosie, he'll take care of it."

She nodded. "But seriously Nat, chimpanzee in a port-a-potty?"

"I was eleven!" He defended.

"Chimpanzee, oh chimpanzee, oh chim–pan–zee!" Alex sang dramatically again.

Rosalina laughed.

"Alex, would you cut that out!" Nat said, tossing a pillow at his little brother.

"Hey, you told me to make her laugh. I made her laugh!"

"Nat, it's okay. Don't blame, Alex. He was only trying to make me laugh…I think it's cute."

Nat rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

…

"_So what do you think's going to happen?" _

"I don't know anymore. If I can't trust my own dad with this stuff, I don't know who to tell."

"_Maybe…maybe that whole therapist thing isn't so bad for Rosalina." _

"You should've seen her after that first time, Coop. She was shaken. I don't know if she wants to go back. And if I make her go back again…I'm afraid she'll lose her trust in me."

"_Nat, think about it. She's trusted you with so much in the past few days, and even more in the past five or six years! I think it's safe to say she'll never lose her trust in you. Could she be upset with you? Maybe. But it also might be best." _

"All the therapist wants to know is what happened the day I found her in her room. All she does is pressure Rosalina into saying it. If that's all that's going to happen, that can't be best for Rosalina. It'll only stress her out even more."

"_Good point…but could it be possible that maybe Rosalina telling someone else, besides you, what happened that day be a good thing?"_

Nat didn't respond. Could it? He never thought about that. What good could come out of that though? Rosalina's father could get the help he needed, but that would only cause more problems for Rosalina. According to the police, with her father out of the picture, Rosalina would have to move with her relatives. And according to Rosalina, all of her relatives lived out of state. Unless his father could convince the police otherwise, this would only result in Rosalina leaving New York. Rosalina could _not _leave New York. "I can't think of reason why it would be a good thing."

Cooper sighed through the phone. _"You should really talk this out with Rosalina." _

"I know. I'm just afraid it'll upset her again."

"_All you can do is try." _

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later, Coop, okay?"

"_Sure Nat. Bye." _

Nat hung up his phone just as the front door opened. He walked into the hallway to see his dad walking into the apartment. "Dad, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You had no right to call the police. You told Rosalina that you wouldn't call unless her dad was bothering her."

"Nat, I've been thinking. We can't just let this go. We can't just sit around and wait for Mr. Tai to act up again, so that Rosalina can get hurt _again _and we'll have to call the police. We have to do it now."

"You could've at least waited to tell Rosalina or even me. Dad, Rosalina probably doesn't know who to trust right now. What if she's afraid to tell us something because she's afraid the minute she tells you, you'll go off and tell the police?"

"Nat, don't worry, alright? Everything will be fine."

"Have you talked to the police? Is Rosalina going to be able to stay with us?"

Mr. Wolff nodded. "I talked to the police. They agreed that it would be best for Rosalina to stay in New York, so their allowing her to stay with us."

Nat sighed in relief. "Did they say anything else?"

"They can't exactly just take my word for it that Mr. Tai is abusing Rosalina."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"You're not going to like it…"

…

"Rosalina? Could I talk to you in private?"

Rosalina looked up at Nat. She was sitting next to Alex, watching TV. "Sure Nat." She stood up and followed him into his and Alex's bedroom.

He shut the door behind them. "My dad talked to the police."

"What'd they say?" She asked nervously.

"They said that it'd be best if you stayed in New York, so their letting you stay with us."

"Well, that's good. So what's the problem?"

Nat led her over to the bed and they both sat down. "They can't just assume that my dad is telling the truth about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"The police need proof that your father is actually abusing you."

"So how…" She trailed off as she realized what he meant. "No…no, no, no. I'm not going to the doctor to be examined because they don't believe I've been abused," She refused as she stood up from the bed and backed away from him.

"They believe it, Rosie," Nat explained. "They just want to be sure we're not lying for some reason."

"If they have to 'be sure' we're not lying, then I don't want their help anyway."

"Rosie, I know you're not happy about this. But it's really the only way. This is going to help get your father the help he needs."

"Nat, I can't," She said, barely above a whisper.

He stood up next to her. "Yes you can, I know you can."

Rosalina sighed. She knew something like this was going to come up. But she was hoping she was wrong. "But…I don't want some random guy looking for bruises," She said quietly.

Nat suddenly realized why Rosalina didn't want to do it. It was just a regular thing for a girl not to want a stranger looking at her, especially like that. It had nothing to do with her father, really. "I understand, Rosie. Trust me I don't want any guy to do that to you either. I'm sure they'll give you a girl doctor, and if not, we'll talk to them, okay?"

She nodded.

"So will you do it?"

"I guess so."

"Don't worry Rosie. Everything will be fine."

Nat may have said it, but he wasn't sure if it was actually true.

* * *

**A/N-Endings are, as my friend would say, "ugly." Lol. **

**Review please? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	15. How Did They Find Out?

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you like this chapter! (: Oh and if you celebrate it, have a Happy Easter! (: **

* * *

Nat's POV

Just like when we were in the Kristina's aunt's office, Rosalina nervous as ever.

I put my hand on her knee again. "Calm down, Rosie. You'll shake the whole chair."

She groaned quietly and put her head in her hand. "Sorry."

"It'll be fine. It's quick and easy."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have someone searching you for bruises."

Before I could respond, an officer walked out and said, "Rosalina Tai, we need you now."

My dad, Rosalina and I stood up and followed the officer through the door to another room.

"Now we understand this isn't one of the most comfortable situations for you," The officer said to Rosalina. "But afterwards, we're going to have to question you about your father."

"I-I wasn't told anything about questioning," Rosalina said nervously.

I felt bad for her. I know this couldn't be easy for her at all. "It's okay, Rosie," I said soothingly.

"We're sorry to inform you so late."

"It's fine," She sighed.

"If you walk through that door to the examination room, we can get started."

She froze. "Are you the doctor?"

"No, there's already a doctor in there."

That seemed to make her relax a little bit. "Okay…"

"It'll be okay, Rosie. I promise," I reassured her.

She nodded and walked through to the exam room.

Now it was my turn to be nervous for her. I wondered how she would take the doctor. I knew she didn't like doctors even when she was little.

About ten minutes after Rosalina went into the exam room a young doctor came out of the room and looked at me. "Are you Nat?"

I nodded.

"Could you come in here, please?" She asked.

I stood up and followed the doctor inside.

Rosalina was sitting on the exam table, looking like she would _love _to be anywhere, but here.

"What's the matter, Rosalina?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Rosalina is a little shy about the exam," The doctor said.

"What can we do to make it easier?" I asked, looking at the doctor.

"I have two ideas, if you're willing to try them." She motioned for me move to the side. "The first thing we can try is giving you a checkup. That way, Rosalina will know that if you can do it, so can she."

"Okay…what's the second idea?"

"If the first one doesn't work, then you can help me do the exam. That way Rosalina will be more comfortable with it."

"Okay, let's try them."

We walked back over to the exam table where Rosalina was sitting.

"See Rosie, I'm going to get a checkup too," I said, hopping up on the exam table next to her.

The doctor did a routine checkup. She checked my reflexes, my eyes, ears, everything. And when we were done I turned to Rosalina.

"See? It's not so bad."

But Rosalina gave me this look that told me she still didn't want to get a checkup at all.

"Okay Rosie," I said, scooting next to her. I pulled her onto my lap. "This might hurt, but just remember I'm right here, okay?"

She nodded slowly.

The doctor walked over to us and stood behind Rosalina. "Okay Rosalina, I need you to tell me if this hurts, okay?"

She nodded again.

She began pressing on Rosalina's back and I could see her wince as she tried to move away. "It hurts," She said, shutting her eyes tightly.

I put my arms around her to keep her still. "It's okay, Rosie," I whispered.

"Okay, would you be okay if I looked at your back?" The doctor asked.

Rosalina nodded and I grabbed her hand.

The doctor gently lifted her shirt to examine her back, put it back down, and wrote something on her clipboard. She looked back at Rosalina. "Are you sore anywhere?"

Rosalina looked up at me.

"Just tell her, Rosie," I said quietly to her.

"My arms are a little sore…sometimes."

"May I check?"

She nodded and rolled up her sleeves.

The bruises actually shocked me. I didn't think there were so many and that they were so bad.

"Okay Rosalina, I think you're done. These are enough proof, not that I ever doubted you," The doctor said.

"What can we do to make the bruises heal faster?" I spoke up.

"If they bother her you can put ice where she feels sore. There are different things you can put on them too, but the best thing to do is just rest."

I nodded and hopped off the exam table, took Rosalina's hand and helped her off too. "Thank you," I said, nodding at the doctor and led the way out of the room.

We walked down the hallway to see my dad come out of one of the rooms.

Before he could say anything, I asked, "Dad, can we just please reschedule the questioning? I don't really think Rosalina's up for it."

He nodded.

We walked out of the police station and back to Dad's car. As we were driving back, I put an arm around Rosalina. "See," I said. "Everything's fine."

"Until the questioning," She mumbled.

"Hey don't think about that right now," I said, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm going to have to think about it sometime…"

"You're right, but not now."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I know."

"Do you want to smile for me?"

"No," She said, burying her face in my chest.

"C'mon please!" I begged.

"Nat, no…"

"Don't make me make you smile," I warned her.

I could see her grin but try to hide it. "No."

My dad pulled up in front of the apartment building and I pulled away from her to look out the window.

Reporters were surrounding the front doors to the building and when they saw our car pull up they started going crazy.

"Aw man," I groaned quietly.

"What?" Rosalina said, scoot over to the window. The minute she saw the reporters she whimpered.

"C'mon, let's go," I said, taking her arm and opening the door.

"Nat! Nat! Rosalina! Why were you seen at the police station?"

"Is it true you're going to break up?"

"Is the band taking a break?"

"Did you get into a fight with the rest of the band?"

"Nat!" She quickly grabbed my hand before I got too far away from her.

I put my arm around her again. "It's okay, just ignore them," I said quietly.

"Rosalina, is it true your father's an alcoholic?"

I could feel Rosalina tense up, but she didn't say anything. We made it inside before any of them could say anything else.

"We'll meet you upstairs in a little bit, Dad," I said.

My dad nodded and walked into the elevator.

I pulled Rosalina aside. "Don't let them get to you, that's what they want. They want to see you snap."

"But Nat, we haven't told some of our friends that my dad has gotten this bad. How do they know?" Rosalina said, quickly wiping her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'll call Cooper and we'll fix this."

"But we can't lie to the public, Nat! How else are we supposed to fix this?"

I took her wrist and pulled her into the elevator. "I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out. I promise you."

* * *

**A/N-Uh oh...so reporters know about Rosalina's dad! How did they find out?! How will Nat and Rosalina deal with it?! What about the band?! **

**Check back soon! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	16. Damage Control

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Happy Easter! I hope everyone had a good day(: I got to watch my cousin call people on my other cousin's (his dad) iPhone. He's two and so cute! lol. **

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

No matter what Nat said, I couldn't stop shaking. I was so scared that all this news was being given to the press. What would fans of the band think of me? More importantly, how was the press finding this stuff out?

Nat walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Cooper and the guys are on their way over. He's called an emergency band meeting."

"Did you tell him what happened?" I asked.

He nodded and sat next to me on the couch. "He said we'd talk about it when everybody got here."

"I just don't understand how the press knows about all this."

"I know," He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Well…how many people have you told?" Alex asked, looking at us from the egg chair.

"You, your dad, Nat, Kristina, Kristina's aunt, the band, and Cooper," I said, mentally making a list of the people.

"Well…could Kristina's aunt have told someone?" He asked.

I looked at Nat. "Could she?"

"She wouldn't have," He said, but he didn't sound too confident.

Just as he said that, the doorbell rang, making him stand up. "I'll get it."

A few minutes later, I heard a group of voices I recognized as the band. They walked into the living room followed by Nat. Thomas, Qaasim and David took seats around the room, while Cooper stood in front of us all.

"Thomas, Qaasim and David, you're probably wondering why we're here."

The three of them nodded.

"Well, long story short, the press has found out about Rosalina's dad."

"How?" Thomas asked immediately.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Nat said.

"I know that Nat, Alex Rosalina or I haven't said anything. So I'm forced to ask, have any of you?"

The guys shook their heads frantically.

"No way," David said.

"I wouldn't ever," Qaasim denied.

"Nope," Thomas answered simply.

"Who else have you told?" Cooper asked, looking at me.

"Besides you guys and Mr. Wolff? Kristina and Kristina's aunt," I said.

Cooper looked at Nat and I nervously.

"Kristina would never say anything to the press!" I defended my friend, knowing what Cooper was thinking.

"I'm not saying she did…but who knows? Maybe she accidentally mentioned it to someone who told someone else who told the press," Cooper said, shrugging.

"She wouldn't do that!"

"We can't be too quick to rule anybody out," He said calmly. "I'm going to call her to talk to her. I'll be right back," He said, pulling out his phone and walking into the kitchen.

"Do you guys think that Kristina would say something?" I asked, looking at Thomas, Qaasim and David.

The guys looked at each other nervously.

"Why does everyone think she would say something?"

"We're not saying she would…" Qaasim said.

"But who else is there?" David asked.

I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

Nat rubbed my back. "I'm sure whatever happened was an accident."

I sat up to look at him. "It doesn't matter whether or not it was an accident. Someone told the press and now everyone knows my father abuses me! No one will ever look at me the same."

"We always will," Nat reassured me.

Cooper came back into the living room.

"So? What'd Kristina say?" Alex asked urgently.

"She promises she did _not _tell the press, nor did she tell anyone else," Cooper reported.

"So then…who else could have done it?" David asked confusedly, looking around at us.

"The therapist…" I mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"What'd you say Rosalina?" Alex asked.

"Kristina's aunt! The therapist! She is the only other person who knows that my father abuses me!" I said loudly.

"I'll call Kristina back and get her aunt's number, don't worry," Cooper said, taking out his phone again.

"This is what I get for going to a therapist," I said, standing up. "This is what I get for trusting a stranger!"

"Rosie, just calm down," Nat said calmly.

"I can't calm down! Everyone told me that I should go see a therapist, and then this happens! The whole world knows my father abuses me!" I stormed out of the living room and into Nat's bedroom. I ran a hand through my hair.

The door opened and shut behind me.

I turned and saw Nat standing by the door. It didn't even faze me; I began pacing back and forth.

"Rosie, please, you just need to–"

"I can't relax, Nat!" I cut him off.

"Okay, then you need to stop and think about this."

"I have been thinking about it! I've been thinking that I was an idiot for taking everyone's advice to trust someone I don't even know, with the biggest secret of my life!"

"Rosalina, just think about it calmly. Cooper is going to call Kristina's aunt and talk to her. We're going to straighten this out."

"How are we going to straighten it out? Are we supposed to lie to the public, Nat? And I mean, we can't just leave it alone, because then everyone will think that it's true, even though it is. But we can't let everyone think it's true, because everyone will take it out on the band, and no one will ever look at me the same. And the press will make this huge thing over my dad when I barely want to think about it let alone see it in every news magazine in New York."

He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "No matter what happens, I'll never change my opinion of you. I know the truth, the guys know the truth and they don't think any differently of you either. More importantly, it's what you think about yourself."

I pulled back. "I don't think I'm all that great either…" I mumbled.

"Why not? Your pretty, smart, talented and you've got a pretty good looking boyfriend, if I may say so," He joked.

"Well at least I know you don't have a self-esteem problem," I joked.

"But seriously Rosie, you have so much to be proud of. Don't let one thing make you throw all of those great things aside."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Nat."

"You're welcome, Rosie."

Someone knocked on the door.

Nat opened the door to see Cooper standing there. "What's up, Coop?" He asked.

"I called Kristina's aunt and…"

* * *

**A/N-Oooh, cliffhanger...**

**What's going to happen?! **

**Leave a review! (:**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	17. Getting The Band Together

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**You guys have been asking for an update so I've been working on this chapter all day! (: **

**But I haven't been feeling well...so...hm. lol. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

"She said that she didn't tell anyone either," Cooper told us.

"But how can that be?" Nat asked in confusion.

I ran a hand through my hair again. "I should've never gone to that therapist."

Cooper was trying to keep us calm. "Okay, it's obvious someone here is lying so I set up a meeting with Kristina and her aunt tomorrow. I know it can't be one of the guys because we all know when they're lying."

Nat and I nodded in agreement.

"Could you guys come out into the living room, please?"

Nat took my hand and led me out into the living room after Cooper.

"I don't think we can do anything else for today," Cooper said, standing in front of us again. "But I have to warn all of you to stay away from the press. I know they're probably going to be everywhere, but don't answer any questions or make any comments. The last thing we need is for them to get one of you guys on video saying something so they can twist it around, okay?"

The band agreed.

"After the meeting with Kristina and her aunt tomorrow, we all need to meet back here."

"Sure thing, Cooper," Nat said.

"Okay meeting over. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cooper left and the guys soon followed after him.

"One of them isn't telling the truth," Alex said.

"Yeah, but who?" I asked, looking at him and Nat.

Both brothers looked clueless.

I sighed. "I'm calling Kristina," I said, pulling out my phone and walking away.

"No," Nat said, running over to me and pulling the phone out of my hand.

"Why not?"

"Because you're upset and you'll say things you don't mean. Just wait for a little while," He said, holding the phone behind his back.

I tried to reach behind him to get my phone back. "Nat, c'mon…"

"Rosie, please," He pleaded.

I stopped and sighed again. "Fine."

"Thank you," He said, giving me a weak smile. He kissed me quickly. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I mumbled, walking around him towards the couch.

**~NBB~**

The next day Cooper called the guys over to the apartment for another meeting.

"So what's up, Cooper?" Thomas asked, as we all sat around the living room again.

"I talked to Kristina and her aunt and…Kristina's aunt admitted to accidentally talking to one of her co-workers about Rosalina," Cooper reported.

"I knew it!" I said.

"Just calm down," Nat whispered in my ear, as he wrapped an arm around me.

"So now what?" Alex asked.

"Well…we need to figure out how to get this off the top news."

"And how do we do that?" David asked.

"Well…even though we're not the Naked Brothers Band anymore," Cooper said. "Nat and Alex are still a band. And even though I'm not your guys' manager anymore…"

"Cooper, we're open to anything right now," Nat interrupted him.

"I was thinking we could have a reunion concert for the NBB. We can organize a week worth of concerts around New York City and hopefully make everyone forget about the incident, and it could be fun for the fans and us," Cooper suggested.

"NBB reunion!" Alex shouted happily.

"What do you guys think?" Cooper asked, looking at all of us.

"I'm in!" Alex said excitedly.

"I think it'd be cool," Qaasim said.

"Me too," Thomas agreed.

"I'm in if everyone else is," David said.

"I'll do anything now," I said.

We all looked at Nat.

"I'm in for sure," He said smiling.

"Whoo!" Alex cheered. "The NBB is back, baby!"

We all laughed.

"Okay, I'm gonna get started on booking venues, you guys are going to have to work out a rehearsal schedule," Cooper said, pulling out his phone and walking into the kitchen.

"This is gonna be great," Thomas said.

"Okay guys, I say we meet here everyday for the next week. It's the only way to get enough rehearsal in," Nat said.

The guys nodded.

"Do you still have your guys' instruments?" He asked.

"Of course we do," Thomas said.

"They're just a little out of use…" David said.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Alex said happily.

"It'll be fun to be in the band again," I said.

"Written any new songs lately, Nat?" Thomas asked.

"Besides the ones off our new album, no," He said. "But I'll work on it."

Cooper walked back into the living room. "So what's the rehearsal schedule?"

"Everyday for the next week we're going to rehearse here," Alex reported.

"Okay, how about this time tomorrow we'll meet back here?" Cooper suggested.

We all agreed.

"Great, so that's it for today. I'm going to work on the venues and advertising. This is probably going to be our biggest concert series ever."

After about another hour, the guys finally left and Nat stood up from the couch. "I've got to start working on a new song."

"No you don't. You can just get the guys to learn one of the songs from your and Alex's album," I said, watching him walk over to the piano.

"But that was always the NBB thing," He said, getting out blank sheet music. "I always had a new song sitting around."

"Well don't beat yourself up if you don't," I said, walking over to the piano.

"I won't. I just think a new song could be useful here."

"Do you have anything so far?"

He sighed. "No."

I gasped, pretending to be shocked as I sat next to him on the piano bench. "The great Nat Wolff _doesn't _have any idea for a song?"

He laughed. "I have a…vague idea."

"How vague of an idea?"

"I have no idea."

I laughed. "It'll come to you, don't worry."

"How about this," He said, looking at me. "I won't worry too much about the song, if you don't worry too much about your dad. Deal?"

I sighed. "I don't know…"

"C'mon, please, Rosie." He kissed me. "I'm worried about you."

"Okay fine…deal."

* * *

**A/N-I hope you liked the chapter! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	18. It's Not Your Fault

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Soo...I was thinking that maybe this story has a few more chapters...and then I think it'll be finished. I feel like I've been dragging this story on...sort of...so I think it's about time I finish it. ): **

**But don't you worry! I've got more stories coming! (: **

**But for now, enjoy the rest of THIS story! **

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Nat, are you actually going to sleep tonight? Or are you going to sleep at the piano?"

Nat had been working at the piano all evening and both Rosalina and Alex were beginning to wonder if he was ever going to leave it.

"I'm just working on this song," Nat said, not looking up from the keys.

Rosalina walked over to the piano. "You've been saying that for the past few hours. Don't you think you should just rest? You can work on it first thing in the morning."

He sighed. "You're right…" He stood up from the piano and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Nat," She said, watching him walk to his and Alex's bedroom.

"Night Rosalina."

…

Nat carefully sat up, and switched the lamp on his bed on. He pulled out his sheet music.

"Nat?" A voice mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay, Alex. Just go back to bed."

Alex stood up on his bed to look at what his older brother was doing. "Are you still working on that song?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

"Yes, now go back to bed."

"Nat, just have the guys learn one of our songs from the album. It's almost the same as having a new song…and you won't go crazy over it."

"But we have to have a _new _song, Alex. It was our thing."

"But our 'thing' wasn't to have you stress out at 2 in the morning. Don't worry about it so much, dude. If you write a new song, you'll write a new song. Don't force yourself to."

"You're right…maybe I'm putting way to much stress on myself for this song."

"See? Now get some sleep, bro. We have rehearsals tomorrow." Alex stepped down from his bed and laid back down.

Nat turned off his lamp and laid down too. "Hey Alex?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"Are you happy to be back as the NBB?"

"Definitely. I miss the guys, but I'll never admit it to their faces."

Nat laughed quietly. "Maybe you're just out of it right now."

"No, I'm not. I missed playing with the guys and going on tour. I missed playing pranks on each other and goofing off when Tuffy wasn't looking. I'll admit to any of that anytime, just not missing the guys. It'd ruin my image."

"What image?"

"My rebel image!"

**~NBB~**

The next afternoon, the guys came back over for their first rehearsal for their reunion concerts.

"I booked some venues already," Cooper reported. "And I set up an interview for the entire band to go on a talk show and announce our reunion."

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Alex said excitedly.

"When's the interview, Coop?" Nat asked.

"Next Wednesday."

After talking, they rehearsed older songs and the slightly newer songs, and Nat finally took Rosalina and Alex's advice and taught them some of the songs from their new album.

They were taking a break from rehearsing when Rosalina's phone rang. She picked up. "Hello?"

"_Rosalina, I need to talk to you." _

Rosalina sighed. "Kristina, I–"

"_Honestly Rosalina, I promise you, I didn't know my aunt was going to tell anyone about your dad. If I had, then I would have never told you to go see her. I'm so, so sorry about it, really I am. I thought it was part of her policy not to talk about her patients so I thought you would've been okay, but I guess I was wrong. I'm really, really seriously sorry, Rosalina." _

"Kristina, it's okay. I…I don't blame you. But I can't say that I'm really…okay with what your aunt did."

"_I know. I really am sorry Rosalina." _

"It's okay, Kristina, really. I don't blame you or anything. I just…I don't know how easy it is to trust anyone right now."

"_That's understandable." _

"I'm sorry Kristina, I have to go…I can't talk about this right now." Without waiting for her to respond, Rosalina hung up.

Nat walked over to her. "Who was that?"

"Kristina."

"What'd she say?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing important."

"Yes it is. You're upset, and it was obviously something if you're upset about it."

"I'm not upset about it, I just…" She sighed again.

"Tell me."

"I just seriously regret ever going to that therapist in the first place. I mean, what was I thinking? That I could tell a complete stranger my problems and nothing would happen?"

"Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault."

"Then who else am I supposed to blame? _I _was the one who chose to go to the therapist. _I _was the one who went to the therapist. _I _was the one who trusted the therapist, and _I _was the one who thought that I could tell her everything and nothing bad would happen."

Nat held her by her shoulders. "None of this is your fault, Rosalina," He said sternly. "You did the right thing in trusting Kristina's aunt; _she _did the wrong thing in telling people what you thought was going to be kept a secret."

"But it's my fault for telling her in the first place."

Nat took her hand and led her to the hallway near his and Alex's room. "Rosalina, believe me, it's not your fault. It never was your fault. For some strange reason, bad things happen to good people."

She sighed. "I just wish none of this would've happened."

"I know," He said, pulling her into a hug. "I would trade places with you if I could."

Rosalina pulled back. "Thank you."

"Nat, Rosalina, could you guys come in here?" Cooper called.

The couple walked back into the living room where the guys were waiting. "So what's going on, Cooper?" Nat asked.

"Well, I've already told you guys everything. We have a full band interview Wednesday, venues are already being booked, and I've dropped some hints about the possible reunion concerts. Does anybody have anything to say?"

The group looked at each other.

"Thank you guys, for helping. And thank you Cooper for putting this all together. Because I know you really don't have to, but you did anyway. So thank you guys, all of you," Rosalina said.

"Hey, even if we're not exactly the NBB anymore, we're still all friends," David said.

"Yeah, we still gotta stick together as the NBB and watch out for our favorite sister," Qaasim joked.

"Thanks guys," Rosalina said, smiling at her friends.

"The added bonus is that we all get to be the NBB again," Thomas added.

They all agreed.

"I miss the band," Nat admitted. "It's kind of weird with it just being Alex and me now."

Cooper smiled. "Well guys for the next week, you're gonna be the Naked Brothers Band again."

* * *

**A/N-THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Don't worry guys, like I said, I'll give you all a heads up when I'm going to end my stories. **

**Review? **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	19. Reunion Rehearsal

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Well... **

**I don't know about this chapter. It took me a long time to get out because I'm on writer's block for this story. I'm working on it though! This story will be ending soon though! ): But don't worry, like I've been saying I've got a few stories up my sleeve (: **

**I hope you guys like this chapter more than I do. **

* * *

Rosalina's POV

"…_there's colorful raindrops everywhere." _

"That was great guys," Cooper said, walking onto the stage. Instead of rehearsing at the Wolff apartment like we originally planned, Cooper was able to get us back in the studio we used to rehearse in.

"I think we nailed it," Alex said, getting up from behind the drums.

"Good job on the song Alex. I didn't know you had it in you," Thomas joked, walking over to where they were talking.

"I told you guys I was deep."

"Yeah right," Nat said.

"It was a good rehearsal today guys," Cooper told us as he was checking his phone. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Gotchya." We all agreed.

"Okay, that's it for today guys. I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta get back to my office," Cooper said, walking off the stage.

"Geez, we've been back for not even a week and he's already super busy," David said, as we all walked off the stage towards the door.

"He's Cooper," Alex said. "What do you expect?"

Just before the guys walked outside, Nat stopped them. "Remember the paparazzi guys? The reason we're all doing this in the first place?"

"Oh right," Qaasim said.

"Don't answer any questions, and don't let them tick you off, okay?" Nat said, looking at all of us before settling his gaze on me.

The guys all mumbled in agreement.

Nat put his arm around me and we walked out of the studio.

"Is the band back together?"

"Is it true Alex is addicted to lemon lime soda again?"

"Rosalina, any comment on your father?"

"Is it true he's an alcoholic and he's been abusing you since you joined the Naked Brothers Band?"

Nat tightened his grip on me as we all got into Jesse's car that was waiting by the curb.

"This is crazy," Thomas said, watching the reporters as we pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah, how do they find out all this stuff?" David wondered aloud.

"That's what I'd like to know," I sighed.

"Hey, it'll blow over," Nat said, looking at all of us. "That's why we're doing this." He looked at me directly. "It'll get better."

"Are you guys coming to the apartment or going home?" Jesse asked from the front of the car.

"Home," The guys chorused as my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled out my phone and saw that Kristina was calling me. I quickly switched my phone to silent and tried to put away before anyone noticed.

Of course it didn't because when I looked up, Nat was staring at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I just don't feel like talking about Kristina's aunt right now," I said quietly.

He nodded and I was pretty quiet for the rest of the car ride that consisted of the guys making stupid jokes with each other. One by one, Jesse dropped each of them off and then it was just Nat, Alex, Jesse and I in the car on the way back to the apartment.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jesse said as we got out of the car.

"Thanks Jesse," Nat said, shutting the door.

We walked up to the apartment and Alex went straight for the fridge, and I was about to follow him to help him, but Nat grabbed my wrist.

"Hey," He said softly. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

I looked down. "Nothing's wrong, I just…I don't feel up to talking with Kristina right now. All she'll do is apologize and I'm tired of hearing apologies from everyone."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed again. "I just don't want to hear anymore apologies. I want to get this entire thing over with."

"Rosie, look at me."

I slowly looked up at him.

"You're gonna get through this. It'll be you and me, okay?"

I nodded.

"Now c'mon, we better get Alex out of the fridge before he eats everything."

**~NBB~**

Kristina had been trying to call me for the past few days but I really don't feel like talking. Plus, I still hadn't gotten over this whole thing with her aunt, and I didn't want to take it out on her. We hadn't heard from the police department either, so I wasn't sure what was going to happen about the questioning but I was becoming anxious about it. I wanted to get it over with. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Nat, Rosalina, Alex, could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Mr. Wolff asked, walking into the living room one afternoon.

Nat quickly turned off the TV. "Sure thing, Dad."

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"I got a call from the police department," He began.

Nat took my hand.

"They said that the questioning is going to be tomorrow," Mr. Wolff said, looking at me.

I nodded. "Okay."

"And…Nat, could you…" He gestured for Nat to get up.

Nat stood up and walked over to his father.

Mr. Wolff whispered something to Nat.

Nat seemed not to like whatever it was his father was telling him, glanced at me and then looked back at his dad. He nodded and sat back down next to me.

"Like I said Rosalina, we will be here for you no matter what," Mr. Wolff assured me.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolff."

"And I think Nat has something to tell you." He glanced at Nat.

Alex and I looked at Nat expectantly.

Nat took my hand, pulled me up from the couch and led me to his and Alex's bedroom. Once we were both inside, he shut the door behind us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My dad said…the police department told him that at the questioning…your dad is going to be there."

"What? Why?"

"They want to see how you interact with him, I guess."

"How I interact with him? What, weren't the bruises enough?" I asked with frustration.

"I-I don't know, but what I do know is you need to calm down. Getting worked up about it doesn't help anyone or anything," He said calmly.

"How can I calm down? The stupid police station doesn't believe that my father…" I trailed off, suddenly not wanting to say it.

"I know, Rosie. I get it; I understand. I know you're scared and maybe worried but I promise you, you will get through this."

"How do you know? How can you ever be so sure?" I asked, as I felt tears in my eyes.

"Because I'm going to be there with you, and if you're ever uncomfortable just tell me and I'll help you the best I can."

"Thanks, but I don't know if you can this time."

* * *

**A/N-Ugh. This was not a good ending. **

**Review? **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	20. The Questioning

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**I'm really really sorry that I've taken forever to get this chapter out. I've had a really bad week this past week and I haven't felt like writing... **

**But I'm trying my hardest for you guys! (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nat's POV

Now it was my turn to be nervous. Rosalina didn't seem to be nervous at all. Okay, well I mean usually she's so nervous she'll do something or say something, but right now…she doesn't look like she wants to be doing anything at all.

We're waiting for one of the officers to come out from questioning her dad, and Rosalina hasn't said a word to me at all. She hasn't really said a word to anybody.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Relax," I said softly. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Are you nervous?"

Rosalina sighed, realizing she couldn't hide it from me. "Yeah, a little bit."

"Just relax. Remember, he is still your dad. And he can't hurt you with all these police guards around."

"I don't know if I can think of him as a father," She said quietly. "Not after everything he's done."

"I know, Rosie. But he is your dad. And he loves you."

"If he loved me then why would he hurt me? I mean, is that going to happen all the time? Every time someone loves me, they'll hurt me?"

"No, of course not; I love you."

She looked up at me. "Does that mean…" She trailed off, because I already knew what she was going to say.

"God no, of course not; I could never hurt you." I pulled her into a hug. "I'd probably kill myself before I'd ever hurt you."

"Well, thanks but I don't want you to kill yourself," She said, pulling away.

"Thanks," I joked, giving her a smile.

The door to one of the questioning rooms opened and Rosalina and I looked up.

A woman officer was standing in front of the door. "Are you ready, Rosalina?"

She looked at me.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here."

She looked skeptical.

"I promise." I gave her a goofy smile to make her calm down a little bit.

Rosalina smiled at me then followed the officer into the questioning room.

"_If that's not love, then what is? If that's not friendship, then what is? If that's music, then what is? We've got that music in our blood…" _

I jumped to answer my phone. "Hello?"

"_Nat, are you still at the police station?" _It was Alex.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

"_Well…nothing really, we just have a little tiny problem–"_

"Alex, what is it?" I snapped.

"_I'll tell you in person. Meet me outside the police station." _

"Okay fine. I'll be right there." I sighed, glanced in the window of the questioning room, and walked out to the front of the police station and then outside. I stood waiting for Alex until Jesse's car pulled up and Alex got out.

"Thanks Jesse," He said.

"Thank Jess, we'll see you later," I said.

"Where's Dad and Rosalina?"

"Actually both of them are talking to the police but in two separate rooms."

"Oh…"

"What is it that you needed to tell me?"

"Well…I was watching TV and Cooper called and told me that there are people that are spreading rumors about the reunion tour already."

"What? How?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know anything about it until Cooper told me."

I sighed again. "Okay…well, I'll call Cooper when we get out of here. He'll know what to do."

Alex nodded and followed me back inside the police station. Instead of going back to where I was though, we sat in the front lobby of the station instead.

"How's Rosalina?" Alex asked.

"She's hanging in there, I guess," I said, glancing at the doorway leading to where the questioning room was. "She's nervous."

"Can you blame her?"

I shook my head. "I feel bad for her. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"No one does, bro," He said, patting my shoulder.

"I just hope she's okay…" I sighed, leaning back in the chair.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the time. I kept glancing at the doorway, hoping Rosalina would walk out soon. It felt like forever, but she finally did.

I stood up and she walked over to me.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Alex came and I had to meet him outside."

She let out a breath of relief. "I thought you…"

"Left?" I finished for her.

She nodded.

"I promised I would stay," I reminded her.

"Yeah, I know but still…"

"But nothing. I'd never leave you."

"It's not like you'd be the first," She mumbled, looking away.

I gave her a curious look, and was about to question her about it when my dad walked out. "What happened, Dad?" I asked.

"The police have to talk to a judge, and go over or some things to make their final decision."

"So what happens now?"

He sighed. "They're going to contact us when they come to a conclusion, but until then we have to wait."

"What about my dad?" Rosalina spoke up.

"He'll be staying here until they figure out what to do."

I took her hand. "You okay?" I said quietly.

She nodded. "Can we talk when we get home?"

I nodded as we left the station and Dad drove us all back home. The minute we got home, I led Rosalina straight to Alex's and my room. "So what's up?" I asked, leading her to the bed.

She sat down on the edge. "I just…" She sighed. "I want to get this all over with. I want all of this to be over with."

"What did you mean when you said 'you wouldn't be the first to leave'?"

Rosalina looked away. "My dad left me. He left me the day he got drunk."

"Hey," I said, sitting next to her. "He didn't leave you."

"Well then what happened, because that's not my dad, and you know it."

"He was just confused. I don't think he knew what he was doing."

"But he kept doing it, Nat. He kept drinking even after he _promised _he would never do it again. And now look where we are."

I kissed her forehead. "Just remember no matter what, you still have me."

* * *

**A/N-I wish I had someone like Nat in my life... lol. **

**Leave a review! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	21. Don't Worry About It

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for such a late update! But things are getting better for me now, so I have more of the urge to write(: However, I have a research paper due and it's kind of taking up most of my time so...I don't know how much I'll be updating. But I'll try my best for you guys because you guys are the best! (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nat's POV

"Nat, wake up…please wake up."

I rolled over onto my side to see my girlfriend standing near my bed. "Rosalina? Are you okay?"

She sighed. "No, I can't sleep."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep. I've been lying awake on the couch all night."

I climbed down from my bed, took her hand, and led her out to the living room. I fixed her blankets and I sat down on the couch, pulling her down with me.

Rosalina rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" I whispered, beginning to stroke her hair.

"I'm just anxious about this thing with my dad, I guess."

"I know, but you don't need to worry about it too much. Whatever happens is for the best. And whether the outcome is good or bad, he'll still be your dad, he'll still love you, and the guys and I will still be here for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't think about that for a while."

"I can't stop thinking about it," She said, looking up at me.

I stopped stroking her hair. "Then think about something else. Think about us, about the band, even about Alex if you want," I joked.

Rosalina smiled. "I'm thinking about someone else."

"Who?"

"You," She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm flattered," I joked, smiling at her. "How about tomorrow, we can do whatever you want. And that could be sitting around the apartment, going out, hanging with the guys, with Kristina, anybody. I promise, I'll do whatever you want."

"You don't have to."

"No, but I want to. It'll help get your mind off things."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But you should really try and get some sleep now, okay?"

She nodded.

I began stroking her hair again. "Tired yet?"

"Not really, but I feel better."

"Do I have to sing to you every time you're supposed to go to sleep?" I asked, looking at her.

She smiled. "It'd be nice if you would…"

I sighed, trying to think of a song. Then it came to me. "I don't want you, I need you. I don't care for you, I love you. I'll be there for you, because of you," I sang softly. "I'll do anything for you ooh, ooh, ooh, I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you ooh, ooh, ooh, I'll do anything for you. I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you. I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you. I don't die for you, I'll live for you. I'll do anything for you ooh, ooh, ooh, I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you ooh, ooh, ooh, I'll do anything for you. If you want me to stay, I'll stay, ohh, ohh, ohh. If you want me to go, I'll go, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh. I don't care for you, I love you. I don't want you, I need you. I won't kill for you, I'll live for you. I'll do anything for you ooh, ooh, ooh. I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you ooh, ooh, ooh. I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you ooh, ooh, ooh. I'll do anything for you. I'll do anything for you; I'll do anything for _you_. I'll do anything for _you_. I'll do anything for you." I looked back at Rosalina.

She fell asleep.

I carefully laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Rosie," I whispered. I turned to walk out of the room.

"Nat?" She mumbled sleepily.

I quickly turned back around. "Shhh, go back to sleep."

She opened her eyes. "But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Would you ever hate me for something I did?"

I was a little surprised at her question. What did she mean? "Hate you? No."

"Even if I cheated on you?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

She smiled weakly. "No, but I'm just wondering."

"Nothing you can do can make me hate you. I may get upset with you, but that would only be for a little while. I could never stay mad at you for long anyway."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Just remember that, okay?"

"Okay, I'll remember it, if you promise to go to sleep now."

"I promise."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead again. "Good night, Rosie."

"Good night Nat."

**~NBB~**

The next morning I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen for something to eat. I was standing at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal when I noticed the couch was empty. I put down the bowl and walked through the living room, to the Fuzzy Room, to the bathroom, upstairs, and to all the rooms in the apartment.

Rosalina was nowhere to be found.

I walked back into the living room and looked at the couch. The blankets were neatly folded and there was a note on top of them.

_Nat_

_I went out for a while. _

_Yes I know, it's early but I had to do it. _

_I'll be back soon._

_I didn't forget your promise! _

_Xo_

_Rosalina _

I smiled and put the note down on a side table. I walked back into the kitchen and picked up my bowl again. Where could she have gone so early? Why did she 'have to do it?' Could it be something bad? I shook the thought away. She was smart, she was older than me and I'm sure she knew what she was doing. Whatever it was, and wherever she went, she'll be fine. Everything would be fine…right?

…

A door opened and a police officer walked out into the room. "Rosalina?"

Rosalina looked up at the officer and stood up from her chair.

"You can come in now."

She followed the officer through the door that read:

Visiting Rooms.

* * *

**A/N-Hmmm...what's going on? **

**Do you want to find out? **

**Then REVIEW and check back! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	22. Don't Panic

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Omg, I'm SO SORRY! I've taken forever to update I know ): I'm sorry! For some reason, writing isn't coming as easily to me anymore. I will continue these stories for sure though! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They make me smile! They keep me writing!(: "Where I'm Going" will be updated soon, I promise! Until then, enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh and hey, did anyone listen to "Over My Mind" a new-old song that's being streamed on Nat and Alex's website? It's Nat's song. It's AMAZINGG! Everyone should listen to it(: **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Nat, phone."

No answer.

"Nat, phone."

Still no answer.

"Nat! The phone is _ring-ing_!" Alex shouted.

Nat came sprinting out of their room and ran over to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello, this is the NYC Community Hospital. I'm calling about a girl named Rosalina Tai. She gave this number as a contact. Do you know Rosalina?" _

"Yes, yes I do. Is everything okay?" Nat asked worriedly.

"_She was brought into the hospital today because of a panic attack at the police station." _

_The police station?_ Nat thought. _Why was Rosalina at the police station? _"Um…okay, well, I'm not immediate family, but would I still be allowed to see her?"

By now, Alex had noticed Nat's worried tone and turned off the TV to listen to his brother's end of the call.

"_Right now, she seems to be okay. You'd most likely be able to see her." _

"Okay, thank you." Nat hung up quickly and pulled out his cell phone.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I have to call Jesse," Nat said, dialing the number of the boys' former babysitter.

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?" Alex asked, standing up next to his brother.

"Rosalina's in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"A panic attack," Nat said. "Jesse?" He said into the phone. "Can you take me and Alex to the hospital? No we're fine. Rosalina's there and Dad's at work. Okay, thanks Jesse." He hung up and looked at Alex. "C'mon, we have to get downstairs."

…

After they checked in at the desk, Nat and Alex went to find Rosalina's room.

"What room was it?" Alex asked, glancing at his brother, then back around at the doors in the hallway they were standing in.

"Four twenty-three," Nat said, not looking at the numbers on the doors. He found the room and ran inside with Alex right behind him.

Rosalina was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground.

"Rosie?" Nat asked cautiously.

"Nat!" She said, looking up and running over to him. She hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know…I went to go see my dad and I guess I just couldn't handle it," She said quietly.

Nat pulled back, but put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded.

Alex walked over to them. "You okay, Rosalina?"

"Yeah, Alex."

"Are you sure?" Nat asked.

Rosalina nodded. "I am now."

Just as she said this, a doctor walked into the room. "It's good to see you've calmed down at bit, Ms. Tai."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you feeling alright now?"

Rosalina nodded again.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to do a final check-up and then you're free to go."

Rosalina looked at Nat, who took her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be okay. Alex and I will wait in the hall."

Nat hated leaving Rosalina, but he knew he had to, so he took Alex by the shoulders and led him out of the room.

"Do you really think she's okay?" Alex asked, once Nat had shut the door behind them.

"Would _you _be okay?" Nat asked, leaning against the wall. "She's nervous. But it doesn't help that she's never liked doctors either. Other than that, I think she'll be okay."

"Why do you think she went to the police station if she couldn't handle seeing her dad?"

"Maybe she thought she could. I'm not really sure."

"She _will _be okay though, won't she?"

"Of course," Nat said, sitting next to his brother on the floor. "She's got us…and the guys. I'm sure she'll be fine."

The door opened again, and the doctor walked out of the room, followed by Rosalina.

The Wolff brothers stood up from the floor. "Is everything okay?" Nat asked, looking back and forth between the doctor and Rosalina.

"Everything's fine," The doctor reassured him. "I'm sure it was just a one-time thing."

Nat nodded and walked over to Rosalina. He took her hand. "Ready to get out of here?"

She nodded.

Alex led the way down the hallway and out of the hospital to Jesse's waiting car.

"Are you okay, Rosalina?" Jesse asked when they got into the car.

"Yeah, thanks Jesse," She answered quietly.

Jesse glanced at Nat and turned back around to drive.

Rosalina laid her head on Nat's shoulder.

He squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," She whispered to him.

"For what?"

"Just being you."

**~NBB~**

When they got home, they all sat in the living room watching TV for the rest of the day. Nat was lying on the couch, stroking Rosalina's hair while she was lying on her side next to him, resting her head on his chest. Alex was curled up in the egg chair, drinking milk.

"You okay?" Nat asked quietly, looking at Rosalina.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to tell me what happened today?"

"I already told you. I went to visit my dad…and I just couldn't handle it."

"But why'd you go there in the first place?"

"I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Nat, I'm fine, I swear."

"I know, I know I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to have another panic attack."

"I won't. Not with you, anyway," She said, looking up at him.

Before Nat could respond, his cell phone started ringing, causing Rosalina to jump. "Relax," He said, rubbing her back. He pulled out his cell phone, checked the caller I.D, and picked up. "Hey Coop, what's up? What?" He groaned. "What are we going to do? Okay…whenever the guys want to. Okay, call me back. Thanks Cooper." He hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked, as Alex leaned forward in the egg chair to look at his brother.

"Were the paparazzi nearby when you were at the police station?"

Rosalina paused. "Um…I think so."

Nat groaned. "They're spreading rumors about it already."

"What?" She asked worriedly, sitting up.

"Don't worry, Rosie. Everything's under control. Cooper's going to schedule a press conference to get rid of the rumors. We're going to start rehearsals soon too. Everything will be fine," Nat said, pulling her back down. "Just calm down."

"How do you always know what to say?"

He kissed her head and smiled. "I'm just good like that."

* * *

**A/N-Aw poo-poo sauce. Lol. Bad ending. **

**Review anyway? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	23. Just Relax

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**So, I'm still trying my hardest for you guys. I know I don't update as much as I used to. But I finally finished my English paper! And summer's coming soon! So hopefully during the summer I'll be able to write more often for you guys. I've got a few stories up my sleeve...(: **

**Okay, well, I hope you guys like this chapter! (: **

* * *

Rosalina's POV

I was pacing back and forth in the dressing room of the building where Cooper scheduled our press conference. This was probably going to be the worst press conference yet. I could feel it.

"Rosalina, you need to stop pacing," Cooper said, sitting on the couch.

"I can't."

"The only one who can get her to stop is Nat," Alex said, from his spot sitting upside down on the couch.

"Where is Nat anyway?" Thomas asked, looking around.

The guys shrugged.

"Rosalina, you just need to calm down. Everything will be fine," Cooper reassured me.

Just as Cooper said this, the door opened and Nat walked in.

Alex rolled off the couch and ran over to his brother. He whispered something to him.

Nat glanced at me. "Okay." He walked over to me. "Rosie, calm down," He said. "Pacing isn't going to help anything."

"The band's image will be ruined and it'll be my fault."

"That's not true. You know it's not true."

"I can't do this…I can't do this…I can_not_ do this."

Nat stood in front of me, and held me by my shoulders to keep me from pacing. "Rosalina, you need to calm down. The last thing you need is a panic attack. Just relax. Remember what we talked about?"

"You mean what I'm supposed to say?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. I remember."

"That's all you have to say. Then after that, we're turning the subject to something else and we won't take any more questions about your dad, okay? It'll be fine."

I took a deep breath, and then sighed. "I'm still nervous."

"It's normal. You just can't freak yourself out, Rosie. I don't want you to have another panic attack."

"I won't, I told you."

"I'm just making sure."

The dressing room door opened and a member of the crew walked in. "Naked Brothers Band, you've got five minutes until you're up there."

"Okay, thank you," Cooper said.

I looked nervously at Nat.

"Relax," He said. "We're all going to be up there with you. And I'll be right next to you the whole time."

I nodded and let him take my hand and lead me out of the dressing room behind the guys. We walked out to our table that was set up on a small stage, and the reporters started talking.

"Can I have your attention please?" Cooper shouted over the noise.

The crowd quieted immediately.

"The Naked Brothers Band is here to straighten out rumors and take other questions about their comeback tour. Now please, one at a time."

The reporters started shouting again so Cooper pointed at a woman with a microphone and a camera man standing behind her. "You!"

"Linda Jacobs, Chit Chat Magazine. My question is for Rosalina."

I nodded, and pretended to be interested, even though I was so nervous I felt like I was going to puke.

"Rosalina, you were seen going into the police station the other day, and then you left in an ambulance. Care to explain?"

I glanced at Nat, who nodded in encouragement. "Well…I was visiting someone at the police station," I started, which sent whispers through the crowd. "and…" I glanced at Cooper. "There was an incident."

The crowd started shouting again.

"That's all that will be said about the incident the other day," Cooper shouted. "Any and all questions that pertain to that subject will be ignored. Next question…you!"

A man stepped forward with a recorder in his hand. "Mark Montez, Pop Star Weekly. My question is also for Rosalina. Would you like to explain why you and Nat were seen leaving the police station a few days ago?"

I looked at Nat, silently telling him he should answer the question.

"Personal complications that have come up have caused some problems for some of the band members," He said. "And we're going to go through these problems as friends, because we are like family."

The reporters started talking out of turn. "Rosalina, is it true your father is an alcoholic?" "Is it true your father abuses you?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are done answering questions that relate to Rosalina's personal life. We will now take questions about the tour," Cooper shouted over them. "You," He said, pointing to another reporter.

"Eli Welsch, from Rising Star TV. Why is the Naked Brothers Band doing a comeback tour all of a sudden? Nat and Alex still have music careers, and are still making music. Why go back to the Naked Brothers Band?"

This time, Alex spoke up. "A better question would be, why not?"

We all laughed.

"Alex and I do still have music careers, but we still miss making music with our best friends. After talking to Cooper and everyone else for a while, we decided to do one last come back tour," Nat said.

"How does the rest of the band feel about this?" A different reporter asked.

"I love the idea," I spoke up, having recovered from the questions about my father.

"Same here," Qaasim said, nodding.

"Me too," David agreed.

We all looked at Thomas, waiting for a response.

"Even though we make fun of each other, and fight over the stupidest things sometimes, we're like siblings. And when the band separated last year, I was really upset because I wouldn't be able to see these guys as much as I usually did. Of course, we all still hung out, but it wasn't the same. When Nat called and said that we were going to do a comeback tour, I was all for it. I'm more than happy to be back as the cello player."

The crowd of reporters either clapped, or snapped more pictures. But the band was in awe. We couldn't believe that Thomas, the same goofy, immature jokester we all knew, said something like that.

David and Qaasim patted Thomas on the back. "Way to go, dude."

"The tour dates and venues will be announced online as soon as possible," Cooper announced. "That will be all for now." He motioned for us all to follow him back to the dressing room. When we got back there, we all let out of breath of relief. It was a lot easier than we thought. Well, it was a lot easier than I thought.

"See?" Nat said, looking at me. "You're still alive, all in one piece. And we put an end to all the rumors, and didn't start any new ones. I think that's a huge accomplishment for us."

I smiled. "I guess so."

"I knew everything was going to be fine. You just have to relax."

"I know."

"So hey Nat," Cooper said, causing Nat to turn away from me. "When's the first rehearsal for the comeback tour?"

The two of them began talking about schedules, and how they would do everything, you know how they used to. And Alex walked up to me.

"Hi Rosalina."

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?"

"Now you sound like Nat."

"Aw man, does that mean I'm losing my coolness?"

I laughed. "No, I don't think so."

"Phew, that's good."

* * *

**A/N-Well...that's Alex for you. lol. **

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	24. To Be Honest

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. Like I said, writing isn't coming as easy to me anymore, and plus this past week has been kind of busy for me. Anywayyy, I'm working on the next chapter for "Where I'm Going", don't worry. It'll be up as soon as possible. **

**Enjoy the chapter! (: **

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Can you guys run it one more time?"

The whole band groaned.

"Cooper, can we _please _take a break?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, my hands hurt from gripping the drumsticks so hard," Alex complained.

"I think we're good for today, Coop. We've run through all the songs enough times. I think we got it down," Nat said.

"Okay, fine. That's it for today guys."

The band put down their instruments and jumped off the stage. "I can't believe we're back in the warehouse again," David said.

"Yeah, it seems like forever ago we were here rehearsing for the tour," Rosalina said.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Cooper asked. "I've got to get some other stuff done before the tour."

"Cooper, relax. We've got time," Nat said, patting his friend on the back.

Cooper shrugged. "Either way, I've still got a lot of work to do. I'll see you guys later."

They all walked out of the warehouse and walked their separate ways.

Nat, Alex and Rosalina were only a few steps away from the warehouse when Nat stopped.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

"I forgot my music in the warehouse."

"Then c'mon, let's go get it," Alex said.

The three of them walked back to the warehouse, and Rosalina stayed outside while Nat and Alex ran back inside.

She was sitting on the steps when she noticed a familiar face walking toward her. But why did the face look familiar? She thought back.

_But before the man with the knife left, he turned and got right in my face and said, "Stay here, okay?"_

Rosalina's eyes widened as her heart started to race. It was one of her dad's friends. She stood up and looked in the warehouse. "Nat! Did you guys find your music?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Nat?" She called again.

Still nothing.

She glanced back at the man who was coming closer. "Nat!"

Alex ran up to the door. "What's wrong, Rosalina?"

"I need Nat. We need to go now."

"He's still looking for his music."

"Tell him that we need to leave _right now._"

Alex nodded and quickly ran back inside the warehouse.

As more time passed, neither Nat or Alex were coming, the man was getting closer and Rosalina's breath was starting to quicken.

_'Calm down,' _She told herself. _'Everything's fine. Nat will be out in a few seconds, and you'll be okay.' _"Nat! Alex!" Rosalina looked back at the man, and then back into the warehouse before she blacked out.

…

Nat's POV

"Nat!" Alex called, running back over to me.

"Did you find my music?" I asked.

"No, but Rosalina wants you."

"I'll get out there in a little bit, Alex but I need to find my–"

"Nat, she said she _needs _you, and that we need to go _right now_."

I didn't anymore explanation. I ran back through the warehouse to the door where we came in through.

Rosalina was sitting up against the doorframe, with her knees pulled to her chest and her head down.

"Rosalina," I said, bending down next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Please don't hurt me," She said quietly.

"Rosie, it's okay. It's just me."

She looked up at me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Nat," She mumbled into my shirt.

"What happened, Rosie?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"I'll explain when we get home."

I pulled away. "Did you…?"

"I had a panic attack."

"Do you feel okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, now that you're here."

"Good," I said, helping her up. "Then let's get home."

**~NBB~**

After we got back to the apartment, Rosalina and I went into my room.

"What happened?" I asked, watching as she sat down on the edge of the bottom bunk bed.

"I…" She sighed. "I saw one of my dad's friends."

"You mean one of the guys who…?"

Rosalina nodded. "The guy who had the knife."

"Oh my God…" I said, suddenly realizing something. "You were calling me…and I didn't answer. I could've prevented this whole thing–"

"No, this isn't your fault. _I _had the panic attack because of the guy. You didn't know that I was freaking out or that, that guy coming."

"But if I worried about something other than my stupid music, none of this would've happened!"

"You're music isn't stupid. And it's not your fault, Nat. You didn't know. You couldn't help it."

"I still could've stopped it from happening…"

"Look Nat, I haven't been completely honest with you," She said, taking my hand and pulling me to sit down next to her.

"About what?"

"About the day I went to the police station."

"Then what happened?" I asked. "You can tell me, Rosie."

"Well…I saw my dad, and I was really nervous. That part is true. But…I also saw somebody else."

"Who?"

She looked down. "The same guy…with the knife."

"What was he doing at a police station?"

"I don't know. Visiting my dad, I guess. It doesn't really matter why he was there. It's the fact that he was there at all."

"Rosalina," I said, standing up from the bed. "This guy could be dangerous. Maybe we should–"

"Do nothing about it. Nat, just leave it. We have to deal with my dad. It was probably just a coincidence. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Let's just worry about the tour, okay?"

"We're not going to worry about the tour because everything's fine. Cooper's just being himself and stressing over nothing."

"Okay, then we won't worry about the tour. We'll just worry about my dad."

"I'm not worried about your dad, I'm worried about you."

* * *

**A/N-Gotta love Nat(: **

**Review please? **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	25. What's Going On

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well...I have some news. I'm going to start wrapping up this story. I feel like I've been dragging it out. I can't say exactly when or which the last chapter will be, but it's coming. **

**I hope you enjoy _this_ chapter! (: **

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Yesterday The Naked Brothers Band's manager Cooper Pillot announced the first date for the band's comeback tour. The first concert of the tour will be in four days…"

"Alex, turn off the TV and hurry up! We have to get to rehearsals," Nat said, running over to the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Alex turned off the TV, shoved his shoes onto his feet and ran over to the door. "Where's Rosalina, again?"

"She's been at Kristina's. They're going to meet us at the warehouse."

"She was okay with going to Kristina's after everything?" Alex asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"Sort of…it took her a little bit, but she went."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, but I don't think she's very comfortable with it."

"She will be eventually though, right?"

Nat shrugged. "Maybe."

Alex stared at him with an smile on his face.

Nat gave him a look. "What?"

"You miss her, don't you?"

"No! I'm not obsessed with my girlfriend."

"But you miss her, don't you?"

Nat sighed. "Yeah, a little bit."

"I knew it!"

"I'm just worried something bad will happen again. And that's the last thing Rosalina needs, especially before the tour."

"Don't worry about it, dude. Something bad wouldn't happen a second time in a row," Alex reassured his brother.

Nat's phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller I.D: Rosalina. He looked at Alex.

"Whoops?" Alex said, giving him a sheepish smile.

Nat rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Nat? Where are you guys?" _

"We're on our way to rehearsal. Is everything okay?"

"_Everything's fine. I was just wondering because you guys are a little late." _

"Sorry…tell Cooper it was Alex's fault."

"I resent that!"

"You don't even know what resent means," Nat said, looking at his little brother.

Rosalina laughed at them. _"Okay, I was just making sure you guys were okay." _

"We're fine. We'll be there soon. Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine."_

"How was Kristina's?"

"_It was…peachy." _

"I hate it when you use that word."

She laughed again. _"I don't know…it's just awkward after everything that happened, you know?" _

"Yeah, I get it. Things will get better, I'm sure."

"_Yeah, we'll see about that." _

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"_Okay, bye Nat." _

He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I think Cooper just got freaked, so she volunteered to call."

"What about her and Kristina?"

Nat sighed. "Peachy."

**~NBB~**

The Wolff brothers got to the warehouse and walked to the main room where the band was sitting around on stage.

"There you guys are!" Cooper said, as the whole band snapped their attention to them.

"Sorry Coop, I had to pull Alex away from the TV," Nat said, walking up on stage.

"That isn't true, I was tying my shoes," Alex said, sitting behind his drums.

"While watching TV," Nat said.

"Okay, just run through the songs, please you guys," Cooper said.

"Cooper, relax. Everything's going to be fine," Nat reassured him.

"I know, but with everything else going on, I want the tour to be literally perfect."

"It will be. It's not like we're twelve again," Qaasim said.

"Yeah, we're much more mature now," David said.

"I don't about 'much'…I think it's more like…'a little,'" Cooper said.

"Well either way, it's not like Alex is going to say he hates Santa again," Thomas said.

"So anyway, don't worry so much Cooper," Rosalina said. "We'll be fine."

"Just please run through the songs, okay guys?"

The band played all the songs on the set list with no mistakes.

"Are we okay Cooper?" David asked.

"Yes, you're fine. Nat, is there anything you want to go over before we leave?"

"Don't do anything stupid in the next four days," Nat said, looking at the band.

"No promises," Thomas said, putting down his cello.

"Thomas, I mean it," Nat said. "The concert is in four days and like Cooper said we need it to go perfect."

"Why is that so important?"

Nat glanced at Rosalina, and then looked back at Thomas. "You know why."

Thomas didn't say anything.

Suddenly Nat's phone rang making all of them jump. He picked up. "Hello?"

The band went quiet to listen to the call.

"Um…yeah, we're done. Why? Sure Dad. Okay…we'll be home soon. Bye." He hung up and looked at Rosalina.

"What is it?" She asked. "What happened?"

"That was my dad," Nat said. "He said he needs you, Alex and I to come home right now. He said he needs to talk to us about something important."

"About what?" Alex asked, walking over to Nat.

He shrugged. "He didn't say."

Rosalina looked worried. "Do you think something bad happened?"

"I don't know," Nat said, shrugging again.

"Do you want us to come with you?" David asked, looking at Nat.

He shook his head. "No…but we'll tell you when we know."

"What if it's something really bad? What if my dad…" Rosalina trailed off.

Nat took her hand. "I'm sure everything is fine. Let's just go home and find out, okay?" He looked at Cooper. "Can you lock up today, Coop?"

"Sure thing, Nat. Call me later, okay?"

Nat nodded. "Let's go, Alex."

* * *

**A/N-What's the news? Is it bad? Is it good? What could it be?! **

**You'll have to check back to find out! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	26. Try To Decide

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I'm sorry this is late! And I'm sorry that I haven't updated "Where I'm Going" but I'm working on the chapter and it's coming along a little slow but like I said, I'm working on it! **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

Nobody's POV

When they got home, Nat looked around the apartment. "Dad?" He called. "We're home!"

Mr. Wolff walked out of the kitchen. "Come into the living room."

The three of them followed Mr. Wolff into the living room and sat on the couch. "Dad, what's going on?" Nat asked.

"Yeah Dad, you're kind of freaking me out," Alex said.

"I got a call from the police station."

"What'd they say?" Nat asked.

"They said that they're not going to send Mr. Tai to jail," Mr. Wolff said.

Nat glanced worriedly at Rosalina.

"They're going to send him somewhere that he can get help, and where he can get better."

"Does that mean I won't see him?" Rosalina asked.

Nat took her hand.

"They say it's better that you don't see him while he's there. But they said that if you want, you can go talk to him before he goes away."

"When is he leaving?" She asked.

"In four days."

"The same day as the tour," Nat said, looking at Rosalina.

"When can I see him?"

"The day he leaves."

"But the day he leaves is the same day we leave for tour," Alex said, standing up from the couch.

"Can I have time to think about this?" Rosalina asked, standing up from the couch too.

"Of course," Mr. Wolff said, nodding.

"I think I'm going to take a walk," She said, walking towards the door.

Nat followed her. "I'm coming with you."

She thought about telling him he didn't have to but instead she quietly said, "Thank you."

He nodded and opened the door for her as they walked out of the apartment. "You okay?" He asked, as they were walking down the hallway.

"I'm fine. I just have to think about some things."

"Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking I have no idea what to do."

"Well, do you want to see your dad?"

She sighed. "I don't know…I feel like I should, but all at once, how am I supposed to see my dad on the day we leave for tour? I can't just skip leaving, because Cooper organized this whole thing to fix what I messed up."

"You didn't mess up anything. And you don't have to go see your dad either. No one's going to force you, but no one's going to stop you."

"That's not helping!"

He put his hands up, as if he were surrendering. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"I know…I know. But I'm just so confused, you know? He is still my dad, but after all he's done…should I? Especially after what happened the other day."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"I don't know," She said, looking down.

"Hey, look at me."

She looked up at him.

"Everything will turn out fine."

"But what am I supposed to do? I've never left for tour without saying goodbye to my dad. But after everything, should I? Will I be able to handle it?"

"Only you know that," He said, kissing her forehead.

"But I don't know!" She said.

Nat wrapped his arm around her. "You'll figure it out. And whatever you decide, I'll support it completely."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure what I'm going to decide."

"If your uncomfortable going to see your dad don't go. If you feel like you should see your dad before we leave, then go."

They walked out of the building and began walking down the street. "Even if I wanted to go," Rosalina said. "I don't think I could do it."

"Why not?"

"I'm not very comfortable with it," She mumbled.

"What if I went with you?" Nat suggested.

"You really don't have to."

"You're right, I don't have to."

She looked up at him.

"But I want to."

**~NBB~**

"_The same day as the tour?" _Cooper asked through the phone.

"Yeah, it's a tough decision." Nat was carrying out his promise to call Cooper after he and Rosalina had returned from their walk.

"_Well…can Rosalina handle seeing her dad? After everything?" _

"I don't know. That's part of her problem. But no matter what, we'll be there on time to leave for tour. Don't worry, Coop."

"_If you say so. I'm sure Rosalina will make a good decision no matter what, but I have to go. I have to finish up some work for the day. I'll see you tomorrow, Nat." _

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Nat hung up his phone and leaned back on his pillows. Of course Rosalina would make the right choice. She always did. Whatever happened, happened. He just felt bad that he couldn't help Rosalina.

"Nat? Can I ask you a question?"

He looked over to his door and saw Rosalina standing there. "Sure, what's up?" He jumped down from his bed and sat on Alex's.

She walked over and sat next to him. "Do you think it's a bad idea that I see my dad before he leaves?"

Nat shook his head. "No, I don't think it's a bad idea at all, unless you're uncomfortable with it. If you're uncomfortable, I think it's a terrible idea."

She remained silent, and looked down.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

She still didn't respond.

"Hey, you can tell me. I won't get mad or anything."

Rosalina looked up at him. "I don't know…I mean, the last time I thought I could handle it, I had a panic attack and ended up in the hospital."

"I know. But if you go, I promise you, I will be right there with you."

"Thanks, but shouldn't I do this by myself?"

"Maybe, yeah but you've done so much by yourself lately. I think maybe you should let someone else help you out."

* * *

**A/N-So...did you guys like it? **

**Wanna review please? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	27. Finally Over

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So...this is the LAST chapter of "Wipe Your Eyes!" But I'm going to release the sequel of "Mystery Girl" ("Girl Of My Dreams") soon! (: **

**I hope you guys liked this story! I had fun writing it (: **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

The day had finally come. The day I had to say whether or not I was going to see my dad before he was sent to a clinic to get "help." As much as I knew he tried, Nat really didn't help. I know he was trying, and he was just trying to make me feel comfortable with either choice, but that didn't help me make my decision. When I woke up, I hid in the bathroom for almost a half an hour, until Nat came knocking on the door wondering if I was okay. "I'm fine," I said, walking into his and Alex's bedroom. "Peachy."

"Look, I know today is going to be hectic, with us leaving for tour and…everything else, but since Jesse is actually coming with us again as our tutor, she said she's going to make everyone relax on our way to the first stop."

"Great," I joked, sitting on Alex's bed.

"Luckily no manners classes this time," He said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah…hopefully."

A knock came from the bedroom door and before either of us could answer, Mr. Wolff stuck his head in the room. "Rosalina, I know it's a little early, but I was wondering if you decided yet. The police station called and wanted to know if you were stopping by today."

Nat looked at me.

I sighed. "I've decided…"

…

"Are you sure about this?" Nat asked. "Because you don't have to. You don't have to do this alone."

"No…I have to," I said, pulling my backpack strap over my shoulder. I turned around to face him and he was doing the same.

"If you're not comfortable with it, you don't–"

"Nat, it's okay. Of course I'm nervous about it, but I just…I have to do it."

"Nat! Rosalina! C'mon we have to get down to the bus!" Alex shouted, running into the room.

Jesse was taking us to meet Tuffy with the bus early so we could drop off our stuff.

"We'll be right there," Nat told him, and then turned back to me when Alex ran back down the hallway. "You're positive?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm positive."

We walked out of the bedroom and over to the front door where Mr. Wolff and Alex were waiting. We all walked down to the lobby where Jesse was waiting.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" Mr. Wolff said. "I'll meet you at the bus."

"Okay, see you later, Dad," Nat said, as we walked outside to see Jesse's car waiting for us.

We got inside and Jesse drove off down the street.

"So are you guys excited?" She asked, looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"Yes!" Alex blurted out. "I've wanted to go on tour so badly."

"Dude, we just got back from our tour," Nat said, looking at his little brother.

"I know, but it's not the same."

"There won't be any manners classes will there?" Nat asked.

Jesse smiled. "You never know. Manners are useful everywhere."

He groaned. "But I know my manners! If anything, you should give Alex a private lesson because he wasn't there last time."

"What? But I'm just a little boy–"

"That was then, Alex. You're eleven now, so you can always learn manners," Jesse told him.

Alex groaned.

"Payback is sweet," Nat said, sitting back and smiling.

**~NBB~**

"Rosalina, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to," Nat said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Nat, relax. You seem like you're the one who doesn't want to do this."

"I'm fine with it. I just know that you like to hide things from me."

I shook my head. "I'm not hiding anything this time. I promise."

"Rosalina, we're here," Jesse said.

I looked at Nat. "Ready?"

"Are _you _ready?"

I nodded and followed him out of the car. We walked into the police station and told the officer at the front desk who we were. Instead of sitting back down, I stood next to the chair while Nat sat down.

"You okay?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you sitting?"

I sat down on the edge of the chair.

"Rosalina, they're ready for you," An officer said.

I quickly stood up from the chair, but hesitated to move any further.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nat asked from behind me.

I nodded.

I could hear him stand up behind me. "Rosie," He said, turning me to face him. "Tell me the truth."

I slowly shook my head.

"It's okay to be nervous, I've told you that a million times."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not nervous."

"It's okay to be a little scared too."

"I'm not scared."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just realized…my dad's going away and I don't know how long it will be until I see him again." That hadn't been my worry all along. Nat was right, I was nervous. I'd been nervous all day. But it hadn't hit me until the officer told me I could go in, that this would be the last time I'd see my dad in who knows how long. "Usually, when he goes away, it's for business. And I know when he's coming back. But now…" I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"It's gonna be okay. This is why you're here today. You can tell him anything you want to," Nat reassured me.

I nodded, but still hesitated to go back to the questioning rooms.

"We can be here all day, Rosie. There's no time limit."

"But what about the tour?"

"The tour can wait," He said. "This is much more important."

Nat's POV

She nodded and walked back to the questioning rooms. Again, I feel like I could've helped her more, but I knew I couldn't. And I meant what I said, the tour could wait. I could care less about the tour right now. Okay, so that's kind of a lie, but either way, the tour would wait.

A half an hour later, Rosalina walked back through the door and came over to me.

"Is everything okay now?" I asked.

She nodded.

I put my arm around her as we walked out of the station. "It can only get better from here, I promise."

"Yeah, I know it will," She spoke up finally.

"Hey," I said, stopping and turning to her. "He'll be back. And until then, it'll just be you, me, the guys and Alex the whole way."

"Oh great," Rosalina joked, trying to hide a smile.

…

We drove to where Tuffy was going to meet the band with the bus and all the guys were already there with their parents. We were surprised to see Kristina there too. When we got out of the car, Rosalina took my hand.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at her.

"Why is Kristina here?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe she wanted to say goodbye too?"

She sighed and we kept walking to where the rest of the guys were. Dad came up to us first.

"Is everything settled now?" He asked.

"Yeah Dad, everything's cool," I replied.

He nodded and gave Alex and me hugs and told us goodbye and all the usual stuff.

The rest of the guys were doing the same.

It wasn't until we'd finished saying goodbye that I'd noticed Rosalina wasn't next to me anymore. I looked around and saw her sitting on a bench nearby. I was almost right behind her when I saw Kristina sit down next to her. I quickly hid behind a tree.

"Hey," Kristina said.

"Hi," Rosalina replied, looking down at her hands.

"Rosalina, look I'm really sorry for what happened. It's my fault because I convinced Nat to talk you into going to see my aunt." She stopped. "If that makes sense…anyway, it's my fault. So I'm really sorry."

Rosalina looked up at her. "I don't blame you. You were just trying to help. I'm sorry too."

"But why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't," Rosalina said quickly. "I've just been really…distracted lately."

"I get it. I just hope we can still be best friends," Kristina said hopefully.

"Of course we can," Rosalina said, hugging her.

"Thanks Rosalina. But I think you have a tour to go on now."

Rosalina laughed. "Yeah, but I'll call you when we get back." She stood up from the bench and walked towards the tour bus. When she passed the tree I was hiding behind she stopped, didn't even look in my direction and said, "Learning from Alex, are we?"

I came out from behind the tree, grinning sheepishly. "No. I was just wondering if you guys were going to fight or make up, so I stayed to listen."

"It's okay," She said, kissing my cheek. "I still love you."

"Phew," I joked, taking her hand.

We walked back over towards the group.

"Okay guys, finish up your goodbyes. It's time to go," Tuffy said.

I turned to Rosalina. "See, everything's fine now."

She smiled. "Yeah, thanks to my best friend."

* * *

**A/N-Still can't do endings... oh well. **

**Review please? **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
